Probabilities
by Lutias'Kokopelli
Summary: [Fiction inspirée de l'OAV 9] Il avait moins d'une chance sur dix puissance cent soixante-dix que cela lui arrivât. Mais c'est arrivé. Lorsque Conan rencontra par hasard un homme affirmant être son alter-ego en provenance d'un futur alternatif, il était toutefois très loin d'imaginer que cette aide inespérée pourrait s'avérer être le pire des cauchemars, pour lui et ses proches.
1. Initialisation

Alors. Pour commencer, autant le dire tout de suite, ceci sera une fiction qui, comme pour Full Ace, n'a vraiment aucune grande ambition. Je l'ai commencée sur un coup de tête, je ne sais même pas si j'aurai la motivation de la terminer (même si, pour le coup, vu comment ça commence, ce serait dommage :P), mais voilà. Juste parce que quelques lecteurs et lectrices ayant pu la voir en avant-première m'ont demandé de la rédiger réellement, voilà, je poste. ^^'

Bref. Sur ce, bonne lecture, donc.

* * *

**_Initialisation ~ La loi de Murphy_**

_« S'il y a une moindre chance que les choses tournent mal, cela tournera mal ;_

_si cette probabilité est nulle, cela tournera mal quand même. »_

« Ça y est, j'ai trouvé. »

Le lycéen releva la tête et lui lança un regard neutre, mais ne masquant pas pour autant une certaine curiosité.

« De quoi ?

- La probabilité que tu sois là. »

Il se prit à rire nerveusement.

« Tu ne t'en remets toujours pas, à ce que je vois.

- Tu m'excuseras, c'est juste que ça me paraît tellement improbable que j'ai envie de vérifier. »

Il haussa les épaules d'un air amusé, gardant les mains dans ses poches. Il poussa soudainement un soupir tandis qu'il s'adossait au mur juste à côté de l'ordinateur.

« Sérieusement, ça va te servir à quoi ?

- À savoir à quel point je suis _chanceux_. »

Mais il avait esquissé un large sourire nerveux et avait bien accentué le mot "chanceux", montrant bien qu'il s'agissait d'une ironie pure.

De son côté, l'aîné ne put s'empêcher de laisser résonner dans la salle une hilarité passagère et légèrement embarrassée, mais qui se tut rapidement.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu trouves ? »

L'enfant considéra un instant la calculatrice qu'il tenait de la main droite face à lui, paraissant songeur. Puis finalement, il s'expliqua tranquillement :

« En multipliant les différents facteurs entrés en jeu, c'est-à-dire par exemple la probabilité qu'_Agasa_ _Hakase_ ait cet incroyable _"insight"_ qui lui a donné l'idée de fabriquer cette machine, la probabilité qu'il réussisse d'ailleurs à la fabriquer, la probabilité que tu arrives juste en bas de l'agence, la probabilité que personne – en particulier Ran – ne te voie arriver, et encore pas mal d'autres choses, j'obtiens une chance sur plus de dix puissance quatre-vingt-quinze.

- T'as pris en compte la probabilité que la machine fonctionne ?

- Tiens, nan. »

Le lycéen leva les yeux au ciel d'un air lassé.

« Tss. Grossière erreur. Très important, ce facteur. »

Il marqua une courte pause, mais qui ne laissa pas le temps au silence de s'installer convenablement.

« Environ dix puissance moins soixante-treize pour cent de chance, si je me souviens bien.

- Tu l'avais calculé ?

- Agasa l'avait calculé. Il voulait me convaincre que c'était trop risqué. »

L'écolier se tourna vers lui d'un air perplexe ; toutefois, il se ravisa rapidement.

« T'aurais dû l'écouter.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre. »

L'enfant baissa les yeux, dévoilant un mélange d'émotions totalement indéchiffrable.

Il corrigea cependant son calcul, la danse de ses doigts sur le clavier du petit engin étant seule à briser le silence environnant.

Il appuya finalement sur le bouton permettant d'afficher le résultat, et prit une moue dépitée.

« Tss. Elle me met "Erreur capacité".

- Ah. C'est bête. »

Le lycéen donna une petite impulsion sur le mur pour se relever, puis il fit retentir quelques pas sur le sol tandis qu'il s'approchait de son interlocuteur. Il se baissa alors vers lui, jetant un coup d'œil curieux.

« Ah d'accord, je vois. T'as essayé de calculer le nombre de possibilités… Tiens, j'avais oublié que les calculatrices courantes seront désormais limitées à dix puissance cent. Encore un truc auquel je vais devoir m'habituer, tiens. »

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules, comme pour lui dire que de toute façon, ce ne serait pas ce genre d'habitude qui serait le plus difficile à prendre.

« Enfin. Si on ne garde que les ordres de grandeur, on obtient un résultat qui s'approche d'une chance sur environ dix puissance cent soixante-dix, si ça t'intéresse vraiment.

- Une chance sur dix puissance cent soixante-dix… » répéta-t-il, dubitatif.

Il se passa une main tremblotante devant le visage, comme pour tenter de calmer le rire nerveux qui commençait à résonner de plus en plus fermement dans la salle.

« À ce rythme-là, je vais vraiment finir par croire que je suis maudit. »


	2. Corollaire I

Voilà, premier chapitre d'une fiction qui n'avait au départ aucune grande ambition, mais qui finalement voit son scénario voler un peu plus loin que ce que j'avais imaginé au départ. Ne vous attendez surtout pas à du lourd (de toute manière, je suis nulle pour les scènes d'action :P), mais je ferai malgré tout de mon mieux pour rendre cette fiction intéressante et captivante tout du long. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

_**Corollaire I ~ La loi de Gumperson**_

_« La probabilité qu'un événement arrive est inversement proportionnelle à sa désirabilité. »_

** Jeudi 15 mars XXXX  
09:21 p.m.  
Tōkyō, quartier de Beika  
Convenience store _**

Ils étaient deux à sortir du petit magasin, tous deux chargés de paquets de diverses tailles, pleins de produits divers. Il était tard, et les rues commençaient à se faire de moins en moins fréquentées ; mais ils avaient apparemment profité du fait que tout convenience store était obligatoirement ouvert, quelle que fût l'heure de la journée ou de la nuit.

Le groupe était formé d'une adolescente d'environ seize ou dix-sept ans, accompagnée d'un petit garçon plus jeune qu'elle d'au moins dix ans. Tous deux semblaient simplement heureux, marchant tranquillement dans une des innombrables rues de la capitale nipponne, comme si une simple tâche – aller faire quelques achats nécessaires, principalement des aliments pour le repas du soir et les suivants – les ravissait réellement.

« Tu n'as pas trop faim, Conan-kun ? » demanda soudainement l'aînée en se tournant vers l'écolier, qui devait donc probablement se nommer ainsi.

Le concerné haussa légèrement les épaules, mais avoua qu'en effet son estomac commençait à crier famine. La lycéenne s'excusa alors d'avoir dû rentrer aussi tard et d'avoir oublié d'avoir préparé le dîner ; et d'avoir acheté de quoi préparer le dîner, il fallait croire.

« Pour me faire pardonner, c'est riz au curry ce soir ! » annonça-t-elle alors d'un ton rayonnant.

Cette bonne nouvelle eut l'effet escompté : le dénommé Conan prit un air exagérément enfantin, clamant que c'était génial et qu'il aimait vraiment ce plat, principalement lorsqu'elle le cuisinait elle-même. Une telle attitude ôta un petit rire discret et sitôt réprimé de la part de la jeune femme, qui se contenta d'afficher un petit sourire amusé.

La discussion continua tandis que les deux amis continuaient de remonter le boulevard principal, parlant de choses banales et diverses. Puis ils bifurquèrent, prenant une petite rue plus calme encore ; cette petite rue sombre devait les mener à l'avenue sur laquelle ils retrouveraient l'agence Mōri, aussi étaient-ils donc à deux pas de leur destination. Habituellement, cela leur eut pris moins de cinq minutes pour rentrer, à partir de là.

Pourtant, quelque chose les retint sur place.

Un corps.

Il y avait un corps au beau milieu du chemin, à moitié caché par l'ombre.

Mais pas n'importe lequel.

L'adolescente, en le reconnaissant, fut prise d'un tel élan de stupeur qu'elle laissa tomber au sol tous les paquets qu'elle portait, se raidissant telle une statue. L'écolier, lui, refusait d'y croire. Cela _ne pouvait pas_ être lui. Ce _n'était pas_ possible.

Il devait se tromper. C'était à cause de l'obscurité. C'était forcément une erreur à cause de l'obscurité. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Mais en tous les cas, il fallait voir de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Déterminé à mettre cette histoire au clair, l'enfant laissa de même sur le sol les paquets devenus trop encombrants, se précipitant vers l'énigmatique corps et ayant pour tout premier réflexe de poser sa main près de sa carotide.

Son pouls battait encore. Donc il était vivant.

Il se releva, considérant la personne inconsciente qui n'était, finalement, pas un cadavre.

Il refusait d'y croire, mais la vérité était pourtant là : ce jeune lycéen ressemblait en tous points à _lui_. Et pourtant, il savait bien que cela ne pouvait être _lui_. _Ce_ _n'était pas_ possible.

L'adolescente le rejoignit finalement d'un pas chancelant. Extrêmement pâle, elle demanda à Conan si _il_ était toujours vivant, ce qu'il confirma d'un ton distrait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda-t-elle, angoissée. On ne peut pas le laisser ici…

- C'est certain. Mais on ne pourra pas le transporter jusqu'à l'agence, encore moins avec les courses… »

La solution à leur problème s'offrit alors à eux juste à ce moment : le mystérieux jeune homme, désormais allongé sur le dos, fit trembler ses paupières avant de, lentement, les entrouvrir. Il les referma, geignit silencieusement comme s'il était sorti d'un long sommeil, puis se releva douloureusement. L'ainée se précipita pour l'aider à se mettre en position demi-assise, le harcelant aussitôt de questions.

« Que s'est-il passé, Shinichi ? Je t'en prie, dis-le-moi ! On t'a attaqué ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être blessé, pourtant… Mais alors que faisais-tu ici, comme ça ? »

Il était difficile de savoir si c'était à cause de la subite volubilité presque exagérée de l'adolescente, à cause de ce qu'elle lui avait dit ou à cause du simple fait qu'il venait de se réveiller et était encore étourdi, mais le lycéen semblait profondément troublé, la dévisageant comme s'il ne l'avait plus vue depuis des années entières. Pendant une fraction de seconde, son expression était totalement indescriptible, apparaissant comme un mélange entre perplexité et égarement. Comme s'il se croyait dans un rêve.

« Ça a marché… »

Seul Conan avait semblé l'entendre. Après tout, il était juste à côté de lui, et Ran semblait beaucoup trop angoissée pour avoir prêté attention à des paroles ayant été prononcées d'un ton aussi aphone, tandis que ses lèvres avaient à peine remué.

Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui avait _"marché"_ ? Qui était cet homme qui avait intentionnellement pris son apparence d'origine et comptait usurper son identité ? Que voulait-il ?

Toutefois, le lycéen se ressaisit rapidement, expliquant qu'il avait seulement eu un problème en lien avec son affaire, mais qu'elle n'avait pas à s'alarmer. C'était terminé, elle n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter pour lui. Comme pour le lui montrer, il se releva et se mit debout assez rapidement ; peut-être trop toutefois, car il fut comme pris d'un violent vertige qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre tout en lui ôtant une certaine douleur au plus profond de son crâne. L'adolescent eut la chance de pouvoir se rattraper en s'agrippant au mur proche, reprenant lentement son souffle.

« Tu vois, gronda alors son amie, tu es encore en état de choc. Si tu veux, tu peux rentrer avec nous le temps de reprendre un peu de forces, tu es épuisé ! Et puis tu me diras ce qui est arrivé en détails, hein…

- Non… Non ! Tout va bien, j-je t'assure. Et puis, je t'ai dit, c'était rien… Juste quelque chose en rapport avec mon affaire, c'est pas important… »

C'était suspect. De plus en plus suspect. Un éclair de lucidité traversa le regard noir que lui lançait discrètement, de loin, le petit enfant.

D'un autre côté, cela l'arrangeait qu'il vînt chez les Mōri sur le moment. Il pourrait mieux le surveiller. Et peut-être même lui extorquer des informations pour le moins fort intéressantes.

Oh que oui, ce type allait lui devoir quelques explications. Dès qu'il aurait trouvé un endroit et un moment où ils seraient à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, il allait devoir s'expliquer. Et il allait avoir intérêt à être convainquant.

** Jeudi 15 mars XXXX  
09:47 p.m.  
Tōkyō, quartier de Beika  
Agence Mōri _**

« _Otō-san_ s'est encore absenté pour jouer au mah-jong. À tous les coups, il ne rentrera pas avant au moins onze heures, alors tu peux t'installer ici en attendant. »

Ran lui présenta le canapé, occupant la majeure partie du petit salon, et lui fit signe de s'assoir. Le concerné regarda les alentours avec intérêt, comme s'il ne s'y était jamais rendu, et constata l'aspect harmonieux, bien que très légèrement désordonné, de la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Assurément, la luminosité et les tons chaleureux qu'arborait cette petite pièce d'appartement contrastait fortement avec l'obscurité présente dans la ruelle où ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard. Il attarda quelques instants son regard sur la vieille télévision, comme absorbé par son écran éteint, mais revint rapidement à la réalité et affirma qu'il fallait mettre ce genre de réactions sur le compte du fait qu'il avait encore quelques étourdissements passagers. Il semblait par ailleurs tellement troublé qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était absentée quelques secondes, apportant une bouteille d'eau minérale et trois verres qu'elle posa sur la table, commençant déjà de les remplir. Après tout, l'hydratation lui permettrait déjà de se remettre en forme plus rapidement et efficacement que n'importe quel médicament. La remerciant d'un ton légèrement embarrassé, le lycéen se saisit donc de son verre et commença d'en boire une petite gorgée.

Finalement, l'adolescente lui indiqua avec un sourire innocent et rassuré qu'elle devait s'éclipser pour préparer le dîner, que cela lui prendrait environ une demi-heure ; il pouvait bien y avoir droit lui aussi, après tout, ne serait-ce que pour reprendre des forces.

La porte claqua. Un reflet éclatant traversa alors aussitôt de long en large les lunettes du petit enfant, demeuré muet jusqu'alors. Ses deux verres devinrent totalement opaques et luminescents, tandis qu'il prenait un air bien trop sérieux pour son âge apparent.

Sans se retourner, restant face au panneau de bois bien fermé, il prononça une simple question d'un ton particulièrement grave et sévère :

« Bon. Maintenant, fini de jouer. Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'aîné parut comme pris au dépourvu par une telle question, jouant l'innocent qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui était posée.

« Enfin, tu ne me reconnais pas ? Je suis Kudō Shin—

- Vous ne pouvez pas être Kudō Shinichi. Je sais où est Kudō Shinichi. Vous n'êtes pas Kudō Shinichi. C'est impossible. Alors _qui êtes-vous_ ? »

Il haussa négligemment les épaules :

« Bon, alors je suis Edogawa Conan. »

Et il esquissa un large sourire innocent montrant bien ses dents blanches.

Un long frisson parcourut l'échine de l'enfant du bas vers le haut. Il se raidit, ne sachant comment réagir.

Parce qu'en plus, il connaissait son secret, le bougre. Mais comment l'avait-il découvert ? À quoi jouait-il ?

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi, tenta-t-il d'un air aussi impassible que possible. Vous savez bien que c'est impossible. C'est moi, Edogawa Conan.

- Je sais. Mais moi aussi j'ai longtemps été Edogawa Conan. Donc si tu ne veux pas que je sois Kudō Shinichi, alors je suis Edogawa Conan. C'est soit l'un, soit l'autre, alors faut choisir. »

Silence.

« Tu pourrais faire tous les tests que tu veux, tu arriveras toujours à la même conclusion : tu es moi, je suis toi… Enfin, pas vraiment ; si les théories d'Agasa sont exactes, alors en réalité j'ai cessé d'être toi à partir du moment où je suis arrivé ici, en fait. »

Assurément, ce type avait un problème.

« Mais quand on y pense, ça ne change rien au fait qu'il n'y a en réalité qu'une seule différence qui nous distingue vraiment : j'ai dix ans de plus que toi. »

Conan ne tint plus et éclata finalement en un rire nerveux pesant.

« N'importe quoi. Vous dites que vous seriez "moi" dans le futur ? Allons, ça n'a aucun sens.

- Vingt-trois, quarante-deux, douze, trente-et-un, neuf, dix-huit. »

Silence.

« C'est quoi ça ?

- Le numéro de la loterie qui va sortir dans deux minutes, et que tu vas pouvoir vérifier si tu allumes la télévision. On est jeudi, non ? J'avais prévu d'arriver un jeudi. »

Silence.

« Aucune chance. Vous connaissez la probabilité pour que—

- Une chance sur plus de six millions d'avoir les six numéros dans le bon ordre. Je sais. »

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils. Les deux Tokyoïtes se regardèrent avec insistance, aucun des deux ne semblant vouloir ciller.

Puis Conan, sans dévier son regard, esquissa une expression renfrognée et se saisit distraitement de la télécommande de la télévision.

« Ah. Tu as quand même un doute, constata l'aîné avec amusement.

- Je veux juste prouver que vous avez forcément tort et que cette mascarade est totalement ridicule, se défendit-il. C'est différent. »

Il alluma finalement l'écran, qui grésilla quelques dizaines de secondes avant d'afficher un quelconque programme. L'enfant appuya encore sur quelques boutons, puis arriva finalement sur la bonne chaîne. Cela avait déjà commencé, et il put vérifier que trois numéros sur six avaient déjà été révélés.

Le vingt-trois.

Le quarante-deux.

Et le douze.

« Ha. Je te l'avais dit. »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, gardant encore son teint blême.

C'était une coïncidence.

Seulement une petite coïncidence, qui arrivait juste au mauvais moment.

Cela ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence. Forcément. Cela n'avait pas de sens.

« Ouais, marmonna-t-il d'un ton aussi assuré que possible, comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même. La probabilité est d'une chance sur trente-neuf. Ça peut encore être un coup de chance. Il reste encore trois numéros.

- Ben attends la suite, alors, si t'es toujours pas convaincu. »

Bien que paraissant peu rassuré, il haussa des épaules.

Il avait eu de la chance. Mais il ne pouvait pas avoir tous les chiffres exacts. C'était impossible. À moins qu'il ne se fût arrangé avec les gérants de l'émission, ou qu'il eût truqué la vidéo, c'était impossible.

Oui, c'était cela. À tous les coups, c'était un enregistrement d'un ancien tirage, qu'il se serait arrangé pour transmettre sur la télévision à ce moment.

Même s'il ne voyait pas comment il avait pu faire cela, c'était la seule possibilité.

_« Le numéro trente-et-un ! »_ annonça la présentatrice télévisée, tandis que les deux chiffres correspondants s'affichaient à l'écran.

L'écolier grinça des dents.

Il _ne pouvait pas_ avoir raison. Il avait un truc, forcément. Il _ne pouvait pas_ être Kudō Shinichi. C'était impossible.

Pourtant, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir à l'écran semblait correct. Il n'y avait rien de bizarre.

Et il était certain qu'_il_ savait qu'il pourrait trop facilement vérifier que le tirage n'avait pas déjà été fait précédemment. Il était trop facile de se procurer les almanachs des anciens tirages de loterie.

« Une chance sur six cent dix d'avoir les quatre numéros corrects, annonça le lycéen. Alors, tu jettes l'éponge ?

- Je ne sais pas comment vous faites, mais vous avez un truc. Forcément. »

Retentit comme une hilarité à la fois franche et paraissant presque embarrassée.

_« Le numéro neuf ! »_

Conan serra le poing.

« Allez. Même à mon époque d'origine, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu truquer la télévision à distance, alors à la tienne…

- Ce. N'est. _Pas._ Possible.

- J'avais une chance sur vingt-huit mille deux cent vingt-quatre de tomber sur le bon numéro, cette fois. Tu vas finir par admettre que c'est la seule solution, ou il faut qu'on compare nos empreintes digitales pour que tu comprennes ? »

Il lui lança un regard noir lui prouvant que cela ne pouvait être concevable à son avis.

Le lycéen se contenta de boire une autre gorgée d'eau d'un air parfaitement impassible, mais semblant presque amusé face au scepticisme de l'enfant.

Il semblait assister à un spectacle pour le moins divertissant, et paraissait se délecter de l'énervement que le gamin montrait dans son obstination à vouloir refuser d'y croire.

_« Et… le numéro trente-sept ! »_

L'aîné s'étouffa. Il reposa en quatrième vitesse son verre, toussa durant quelques secondes, l'air abasourdi, puis s'était aussitôt jeté avec une frénésie indescriptible sur la télévision, la tenant nerveusement.

« Comment ça ?! … Mais c-c'est impossible ! Ça devait être le dix-huit, j'en suis pourtant sûr ! Q-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! »

Il paraissait presque terrorisé, à bien y réfléchir.

Conan, cette fois-ci, parut s'amuser à son tour de voir cet adolescent qui se faisait passer pour lui dans une telle déroute ; il remplit son propre verre d'eau et s'installa confortablement dans le canapé, le regardant d'un air cynique.

« Oh, dommage. C'est que j'ai vraiment failli vous croire, vous savez. Mais une chance sur plus de six millions, c'était trop, on dirait.

- Apparemment, c'était trop aléatoire pour que ce soit fixe dans le temps… » marmonna-t-il d'un ton songeur.

Silence. Il avait relâché l'engin d'un geste maladroit. Il s'était relevé lentement, chancelant, le regard dans le vide. Il semblait presque en transe, comme atteint de vertiges inexplicables.

L'enfant lâcha un simple grognement interrogatif en tournant sa tête vers lui, plus pour témoigner de son existence plutôt que par réelle curiosité.

« D'accord. Je vais t'expliquer. » marmonna-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Il inspira fortement, se massa les sinus comme pour reprendre son calme, puis s'agenouilla près de la table basse, face au petit écolier.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas me croire, mais je viens _vraiment_ du futur. Ou plutôt, pour être exact, _d'un_ futur. »

Conan bâilla ouvertement, ce qui ôta un froncement de sourcils plutôt marqué de la part du lycéen.

« Si tu doutes à cause de la loterie, je pourrai t'apporter toutes les preuves que tu veux dès que j'aurai fini de t'expliquer. Mais là, ça serait un peu difficile de comparer nos empreintes digitales sur le moment, alors je te demanderai juste de m'accorder un tout petit peu de ton attention. S'il te plaît. »

L'enfant poussa un soupir semblant véhiculer le message "Si ça vous amuse…", mais croisa ensuite les bras et lui lança une simple phrase d'un ton totalement blasé :

« Je vous écoute.

- Bon. Je n'ai pas tous les détails, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris des explications d'Agasa, en remontant dans le passé, je ne suis pas vraiment allé dans mon propre passé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Un regard neutre semblant simuler l'ignorance tint lieu de réponse.

« Le simple fait de remonter dans ma propre ligne de temps serait un paradoxe en lui-même. Donc comment aurais-je pu revenir dix ans dans le passé sans créer de paradoxe, à ton avis ?

- En étant en réalité de cette époque et en se payant ma tête, peut-être ? »

Le lycéen enfouit sa tête dans sa main, se massant le crâne et murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un "Ok, on va jamais s'en sortir." épuisé.

« Contrairement à ce que certaines personnes peuvent penser, la dimension temporelle n'est pas totalement unique. En réalité, on peut considérer l'univers comme un immense arbre des probabilités : chaque fois qu'un choix entre plusieurs options est possible, avec une certaine probabilité, alors l'univers se divise à ce moment : dans chacun des univers, le choix aura été effectué différemment, et donc au final, chacune des options existe réellement, en même temps, mais dans différents univers totalement séparés.

- Mouais. C'est possible. »

Bon. Il commençait enfin à lui accorder un semblant d'attention, ce n'était déjà pas si mal.

« Donc maintenant, tu comprends ce que je voulais dire. En fait, en revenant dans le passé, je ne suis pas revenu dans le passé de mon propre univers – donc de ma propre ligne temporelle –, afin d'éviter de créer une boucle qui aurait engendré pas mal de problèmes, en particulier un paradoxe temporel dû au fait que je devrais dans ce cas m'être souvenu d'une rencontre avec mon propre futur, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

- Donc en fait, vous n'avez aucun souvenir, il y a dix ans, d'avoir vécu cette même scène à travers moi, et de même je ne revivrai pas ça dans dix ans à travers vous. C'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

- C'est exactement ça. C'est pour ça que j'ai dit que nous avons cessé d'être la même personne à partir du moment où j'ai voyagé dans le temps. »

Fascinant.

« Et le coup de la loterie ?

- Eh bien, j'étais censé arriver dans un univers dont le passé – ou plutôt ici, l'avenir – serait quasiment identique au mien – enfin, avec des variations tellement minimes qu'elles devraient être imperceptibles –, mais vu qu'il s'agissait d'un évènement trop aléatoire et qui ne dépendait pas de ma propre époque… En fait, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'en arrivant dans cette époque j'ai créé de moi-même un nouvel univers, avec une histoire unique et totalement indépendante des autres.

- Merci de changer totalement mon histoire, alors. Pas comme si j'avais déjà plein de problèmes à gérer. » lança l'écolier d'un ton particulièrement sarcastique.

Il marqua une courte pause, qui ne laissa toutefois pas le temps à une moindre objection de se former :

« Non, plus sérieusement, je vous ai rien demandé.

- Justement, puisqu'on en est à parler de problèmes à gérer, c'est en fait justement pour ça que je suis ici. »

Silence.

« Réfléchis. Je suis du futur.

- C'est encore à vérifier.

- Fais au moins semblant de me croire, ne serait-ce que pour cinq secondes ! » s'énerva-t-il d'un ton de plus en plus embarrassé.

Conan haussa les épaules d'un air résigné.

« Écoute. Ça veut dire que je connais les moindres faits et gestes de l'Organisation pour les dix années à venir. Ça ne t'intéresse pas ?

- Puisque vous êtes censé avoir changé l'histoire en arrivant ici—

- J'ai exprès choisi un univers quasiment identique à celui d'où je proviens pour minimiser les modifications. Ce n'est pas mon arrivée ici qui va tout changer dans leur comportement du jour au lendemain, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'écolier hésita rapidement, mais récapitula ce qu'il semblait avoir compris :

« Bon. Donc, à supposer que vous êtes vraiment du futur, vous êtes ici pour me donner des informations sur l'Organisation pour m'aider à la démanteler.

- Non. Pour la démanteler seulement. »

Silence.

« J'ai pas compris.

- Je sais que tu en veux aussi à l'Organisation, mais crois-moi : c'est seulement et uniquement une affaire entre eux et moi. Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler.

- Ouais. Sauf que je suis censé être toi. »

Aucun des deux ne parut avoir fait attention au fait que l'enfant avait cessé de le vouvoyer. Finalement, il fallait croire qu'il commençait réellement à prendre cette histoire au sérieux.

« J'ai dit que nous étions deux personnes différentes depuis que j'ai voyagé dans le passé. Et j'ai beaucoup plus de raisons de m'attaquer à l'Organisation seul plutôt que de t'impliquer là-dedans. J'ai déjà le plan tout prêt, il me faut juste le finaliser et l'adapter au terrain. Et je suis désolé de te l'apprendre, mais tu n'en fais pas partie.

- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais c'est _mon_ univers. Et c'est l'Organisation de _mon_ univers. Si j'ai bien saisi, en tout cas.

- J'ai vingt-sept ans, Kudō Shinichi. »

Un long silence pesant s'instaura. L'écolier eut soudainement comme un éclair de lucidité, matérialisé par un léger mouvement de recul ainsi que son regard soudainement effrayé qui se perdit dans celui de son interlocuteur. Lorsqu'il parla, il eut une voix complètement entravée par une inexplicable angoisse.

« Attends une minute, maintenant que j'y pense…

- Tu as compris. Les effets de l'APTX sont toujours là. Dans mon époque d'origine, il n'y a plus d'antidote. Il ne pourrait plus y en avoir.

- Comment ça ? »

Il lui avait posé une question, d'un ton beaucoup plus intéressé que jamais auparavant. Mais cette fois-ci, l'aîné maintenait une expression dure, comme remplie d'une douleur indescriptible, qui laissait comprendre qu'il n'en parlerait pas, et qu'il était inutile de lui demander le moindre éclaircissement là-dessus.

« Ne cherche pas, Kudō Shinichi. Cette époque est révolue, et ce n'est pas ce genre de futur qui t'attend. En tout cas, pas si tu me fais confiance et que tu ne me mets pas de bâtons dans les roues.

- Parce que ce serait te mettre des bâtons dans les roues que de t'aider ? »

Encore ce regard glacial.

« J'ai vécu beaucoup plus de choses que toi, et j'ai pu apprendre beaucoup plus de choses que toi sur l'Organisation, en dix ans. Alors je te demanderai juste de ne pas t'en charger. Je sais que tu veux réellement aider, mais tu ne serais dans cette affaire qu'un fardeau, même si je sais que tu ne voudras pas me croire.

- Tu peux pas te contenter de m'expliquer ? Tu crois vraiment que je ne pourrais pas me sentir _un peu_ impliqué dans cette affaire, moi aussi, depuis le temps ?

- Combien de temps ça va faire, déjà, que tu as avalé l'APTX ?

- Ça va bientôt faire six mois. »

L'adolescent ne put retenir une grave hilarité aux tonalités étrangement macabres et sarcastiques, qui résonna pesamment dans toute la pièce.

« Six mois. C'est _un vingtième_ de dix ans. _Cinq pour cent_ de dix ans. C'est rien. Absolument _rien_. Tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux, tu ne connais absolument _rien_ de l'Organisation. Alors sois gentil et reste en-dehors de tout ça. Je me répète, mais j'ai mon plan tout prêt. J'aurai besoin de deux ou trois semaines maximum, et l'Organisation sera totalement anéantie sans même que tu n'aies eu besoin de bouger le petit doigt. »

Silence.

« Je suis là pour te proposer un marché. Je te débarrasse de l'Organisation, et en attendant je me fais simplement passer pour Kudō Shinichi pendant que tu continues à jouer le simple enfant de primaire que tu es actuellement.

- Je ne vois toujours pas ce que j'y gagne.

- Tu ne vois pas non plus ce que tu n'y perdras pas. » cracha-t-il.

Silence.

« De toute manière, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire une fois que cette histoire sera terminée ? Tu prendras éternellement ma place et je devrai rester Conan sans broncher ?

- Ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment. Tout ce qui compte est de démanteler l'Organisation. Et ça, je le fais seul, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Silence.

« M'intéresse pas. Je préfère encore m'en occuper seul. »

Silence.

Le lycéen poussa soudainement un soupir, puis se releva lentement et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, disant que dans ce cas il n'avait plus rien à faire en ces lieux.

Il ouvrit la porte, et resta là, lui tournant le dos.

« Oh, j'ai juste oublié de préciser un tout petit détail. Mais ça ne t'intéressera certainement pas, puisque tu préfères que je te laisse plancher encore dix ans.

- Certainement pas le moins du monde, je confirme. »

Silence.

« Bah, comme tu veux. Je voulais juste te dire que je connais l'identité de celui que tous les membres appellent _"Ano Kata"_, mais puisque mon offre ne t'intéresse pas… »

Il s'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte ouverte, mais commençait déjà de partir pour de bon.

Il ne le voyait pas, mais il savait que l'enfant s'était soudainement immobilisé, totalement paralysé de stupeur.

Il esquissa un léger rictus au coin des lèvres.

« T'es pas sérieux.

- Bien sûr que si. Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines, enfin ? Que j'ai glandé pendant dix ans à ne rien faire ? Je te rappelle que j'ai eu _dix ans_ pour amasser plus d'informations que le FBI et la CIA réunis ne l'ont encore fait jusqu'à maintenant, à ton époque. J'ai eu _vingt fois_ plus de temps que toi pour découvrir absolument tout de l'Organisation, des simples membres en bas de chaîne aux plus hauts placés dans l'administration. Et j'ai pu noter leurs moindres faits et gestes après coup, et ce sans éveiller le moindre soupçon de leur part puisqu'il s'agissait du _passé_. Mais puisque cette époque ne nous concerne plus, je ne peux plus que te dire que c'est _l'avenir_ que je détiens dans le petit carnet que j'ai pris avec moi. Mais encore une fois, puisque mon marché ne te convient pas… »

Il entendit un petit tintement mécanique qui le stoppa dans sa marche.

Il esquissa un fin rictus amusé.

« Je n'ai plus entendu ce petit bruit depuis bien longtemps… mais je le reconnaîtrais entre mille. »

Silence. Il poussa comme un petit soupir nostalgique.

« Ah, cette vieille montre me rappelle des souvenirs…

- Ne changeons pas de sujet. Tu vas rester ici et m'expliquer tout ce que tu sais, bien sagement. »

Le lycéen se retourna et considéra l'enfant, qui le pointait avec son petit gadget prêt à être déclenché.

« C'est vraiment nécessaire ? demanda-t-il en montrant le viseur relevé. À force de me viser comme ça tout du long, tu vas attraper une crampe, tu sais.

- Arrête de te payer ma tête et explique-moi calmement, en détail, ce que tu veux. »

** Jeudi 15 mars XXXX  
10:53 p.m.  
Tōkyō, quartier de Beika  
Agence Mōri _**

Finalement, une intervention plutôt inespérée de Ran avait ruiné tous les plans de Conan sur le moment ; et ce fut par ailleurs in extremis qu'il parvint à cacher sa montre hypodermique. Le repas se déroula de manière plutôt tendue, l'adolescente étant la seule à l'animer par ses tentatives de redonner le sourire à ses deux amis – ou ce qu'elle croyait du moins être ses amis, puisque l'enfant doutait toujours –, ne se rendant pas compte réellement qu'ils paraissaient étrangement en froid – ou n'y prêtant pas attention, cela dépendait du point de vue. Le prétendu futur Kudō Shinichi s'était vu obligé de rester sur les lieux ne serait-ce que pour le repas, et dut inventer mille histoires pour expliquer sa longue absence ; au moins, bien que cette situation fût loin de le ravir, pour le moment ses réactions n'étaient pas trop déplaisantes pour l'écolier. Il désirait secrètement qu'il agît de telle manière face à telle question, et il s'agissait de ce qu'il faisait à la seconde.

Mais il restait un problème. Ce type était, malgré tout, anormal et suspect. Et potentiellement dangereux.

Il voulait lui cacher ce qu'il aurait vécu, dans ce futur alternatif qu'il voulait empêcher. Cela devait certainement être quelque chose de particulièrement grave, mais il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être ; et la seule personne éventuellement capable de lui en parler refusait catégoriquement de lui dévoiler le moindre indice à ce propos.

Assurément, ce type pouvait autant l'aider de manière non négligeable, autant être une menace pire encore que n'importe quoi d'autre ; le simple fait qu'il lui cachât le moindre de ses motifs ou tînt à opérer seul était susceptible de le rendre digne d'une intense méfiance de sa part. Après tout, il pouvait toujours n'être qu'un imposteur. Cela n'allait pas être la première fois.

En tous les cas, il devait garder un œil sur lui, coûte que coûte. Il ne pouvait être digne de confiance sous aucun prétexte. Ou alors, il allait réellement devoir s'expliquer.

Le repas terminé, le lycéen remercia naturellement Ran pour son excellent repas, et l'aida même à débarrasser. Mais quelque chose que l'enfant craignait finit par arriver : il allait _"rentrer à la maison"_. Donc il ne pourrait plus rester sous sa surveillance.

« Ran-neechan, je peux dormir chez Shinichi-niichan ce soir ? »

Étonnée par ce revirement de situation imprévu, l'adolescente ne sut que dire sur le moment. _"Shinichi-niichan"_, lui, parut à peine surpris, comme s'il s'attendait à une telle réaction ; au grand soulagement de l'enfant, il ne refusa pas cette faveur et affirma qu'il pourrait en effet avoir besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un pour lui venir en aide, _au cas où il aurait encore quelques vertiges passagers_.

Conan remarqua bien qu'il n'avait accepté que parce qu'il _savait_ qu'il n'en serait que plus suspect s'il refusait. En réalité, il n'avait accepté que parce qu'il voulait lui prouver qu'il était digne de confiance…

_Ouais. On verra ça._

La jeune Tokyoïte les laissa partir sans broncher ; et pourtant, en refermant la porte, elle ressentit comme un vide en elle.

Non. C'était l'agence entière qui était vide.

Mais cela ne saurait tarder. _Otō-san_ rentrerait d'ici une heure ou deux, maximum. Il tardait rarement après minuit.

** Jeudi 15 mars XXXX  
11:09 p.m.  
Tōkyō, quartier de Beika  
Résidence Kudō _**

« Bon. Je suppose que maintenant, nous ne risquerons plus d'être interrompus.

- Ouais. Donc nous allons enfin pouvoir passer aux explications _précises_, maintenant ? »

Le lycéen se retourna vers lui, haussa les épaules, et s'assit dans un des fauteuils du salon, invitant l'écolier à faire de même.

« Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Ce que tu as vécu. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu aies envie de prendre autant de risques ?

- C'est inutile. Ça ne te servira à rien de le savoir, et je te déconseille fortement d'essayer de l'apprendre. De toute manière, je me demande bien où tu pourrais bien l'apprendre, maintenant que cette époque n'est plus pour nous qu'un lointain cauchemar… »

Comme il s'y attendait, il refusait obstinément de répondre. Mais il avait bien senti cette dureté dans les tonalités de sa voix. Assurément, il avait vécu quelque chose de _très _grave. Suffisamment pour qu'il voulût remonter le temps, comme si cela lui permettait de tout effacer pour tout recommencer. De lui-même.

« Le plan, alors. C'est quoi ton plan ?

- Je connais la localisation du quartier général principal, et en l'occurrence la situation géographique d'_Ano Kata_ pour le mois à suivre. Voilà mes deux cibles principales.

- Et alors. Que feras-tu ?

- C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Le reste, c'est moi qui m'en occupe, je te dis. »

Silence.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? Tu as peur que je de dise qu'il ne tient pas debout ?

- C'est un plan infaillible. Il n'a pas besoin d'être vérifié par qui que ce soit. »

Silence.

« Bon. D'accord. Alors tant qu'on y est, si tu veux bien m'en parler, quels seront les prochains agissements de l'Organisation ?

- D'accord. Supposons que je ne sois pas là pour détruire l'Organisation, et que tout se passera comme indiqué dans mes notes sur les dix dernières années. D'ici un peu plus d'un mois, Jodie sera censée t'appeler pour te prévenir qu'un nouvel agent, Bourbon, vient d'entrer dans l'Organisation.

- Je suppose que c'est lui qui t'a posé problème, et que c'est pour ça que tu es remonté jusqu'ici. Pour t'attaquer à l'Organisation _avant_ qu'il n'arrive.

- Il y a de ça, oui. »

Silence. Il poussa un soupir tendu, mais confiant malgré tout. Parce qu'il savait que cela n'arriverait pas.

« En fait, c'est surtout pour que je puisse à nouveau m'installer ici et agir librement que j'ai choisi cette époque.

- Comment ça ?

- Eisuke vient de partir pour les États-Unis ; c'était hier si je ne me trompe pas dans mes calculs.

- C'est ça. Il a dû arriver ce matin, je crois.

- Bien. Un incendie aura alors lieu dans environ deux semaines – il faudra penser à l'empêcher, d'ailleurs –, ce qui fera qu'Okiya Subaru-san, qui habitait dans la maison ciblée, s'installera ici. Vu que ça m'aurait entravé dans mes mouvements et mes plans plus qu'autre chose, c'est la raison pour laquelle cette époque était idéale : en empêchant en premier lieu cet incendie, Okiya Subaru-san n'aura pas besoin de venir ici, et nous n'aurons aucun problème à poursuivre le plan sans encombre. »

Conan acquiesça ; apparemment, il s'agissait d'une partie du plan à laquelle il aurait visiblement le droit de contribuer. Toutefois, une question lui vint en tête :

« Je ne comprends pas en quoi la présence d'Okiya Subaru-san est gênante. Après tout—

- Je sais tout autant que toi qui il est. Mais il n'est pas nécessaire dans mon plan. Dans mon plan, j'agis seul. C'est tout. »

Silence. L'aîné se leva, contemplant les innombrables livres qui les entouraient.

« Bon. Alors finalement, tu me crois ?

- Tu te souviens, on a fait un saut rapide chez _Agasa Hakase_ pour lui expliquer la situation.

- Oui. Tu en as profité pour faire quelques tests, c'est ça ?

- Je lui ai confié nos empreintes digitales, il va s'occuper de les comparer. J'ai vérifié, tu ne portes rien qui semble pouvoir altérer ou masquer tes empreintes : ce seront vraiment les tiennes qu'il aura.

- Parfait. »

Il semblait satisfait. Donc probablement était-il réellement certain de son coup, et connaissait d'avance le résultat de ce test. Par ailleurs, Conan lui aussi n'avait plus aucun doute désormais concernant son identité.

« Bon. Le seul ennemi qui me reste sont donc les probabilités, lança soudainement son futur.

- Tu veux dire, les coups comme pour la loterie ?

- C'est ça. Si le moindre évènement est ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu aléatoire, alors il faudra vraiment que je me méfie. C'est tout ce qui reste imprévisible, mais c'est ce qui pourrait totalement contrecarrer tous mes plans, puisque ce n'est pas parce que je les ai vécus de cette manière qu'ils arriveront forcément ainsi… »

Il poussa un long soupir.

« En fait, il est possible que plus on attend, plus ces évènements aléatoires se multiplieront et augmenteront les chances que l'histoire change radicalement, et réduisent donc mes projets à néant. C'est pour ça que je veux en avoir fini d'ici deux à trois semaines : plus on attend, plus la _probabilité_ d'échec va augmenter. »

Il étouffa un petit sourire sarcastique tandis que, rassis de nouveau sur son fauteuil, il dévorait du regard l'immense bibliothèque qui les encadrait.

« Je sens que je ne détesterai jamais plus qu'aujourd'hui les évènements aléatoires. Ça restera à jamais la seule chose totalement imprévisible d'ici à ce que mon travail soit terminé. »

Complètement absorbé par les ouvrages divers qui les entouraient, il fut toutefois violemment tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'une grande douleur se fit ressentir au niveau de sa joue. Son petit alter-ego, apparemment, s'était amusé à la lui pincer non sans retenue.

« Eeeeeeh, mais ça fait mal ! C'était quoi, ça ?!

- Un évènement aléatoire. »

Et il esquissa un large sourire innocent montrant bien ses dents blanches.


	3. Corollaire II

_**Corollaire II ~ La loi du Plus Bas de Quach**_

_« La vie, c'est comme une balançoire : il y a des hauts et des bas, mais il y aura toujours un enculé pour te foutre le cul par terre. »_

_**Corollaire de Blanchard :**_

_« Et en plus la balançoire te revient en pleine tête. »_

**Vendredi 16 mars XXXX  
06:41 a.m.  
Tōkyō, quartier de Beika  
Résidence Kudō _**

Un petit rayon de soleil matinal vint petit à petit éclairer doucement son visage, perçant timidement ses paupières. Conan poussa un petit grognement endormi, remuant dans ses couvertures, puis ouvrit lentement les yeux. Puis il les écarquilla et sursauta violemment, se relevant dans un soubresaut rapide et stupéfait.

Il n'était pas chez les Mōri. Il reconnaissait bien cet endroit… il était chez lui.

Mais pourquoi avait-il dormi chez lui, dans sa chambre ? Était-ce un rêve ?

Il vérifia en regardant sa main, puis la silhouette de son corps au travers des couvertures.

Finalement non, il était toujours Conan. C'aurait été trop beau.

Quelques minutes supplémentaires lui suffirent pour se réveiller complètement, et alors il se souvint de tous les évènements de la veille.

L'arrivée de son futur.

Son plan pour combattre l'Organisation.

Son attitude suspecte, et sa volonté de le garder en surveillance le plus possible.

Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne le vit pas ; il se rappela qu'il avait dormi dans la chambre de ses parents, le laissant dormir dans sa propre chambre.

Se faisant le plus discret possible, il sortit des couvertures et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers la pièce en question, entrouvrant la porte sans faire le moindre bruit. Il remarqua qu'il dormait toujours, et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Cela devait lui laisser au moins quelques minutes. C'était largement suffisant.

Retournant tout aussi silencieusement dans sa chambre, il s'empara de son téléphone portable et composa un numéro le plus rapidement et discrètement possible. Lorsque le concerné décrocha, ce fut en murmurant qu'il lui répondit.

« _Oï, Kudō… Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ? Je viens à peine de me réveiller…_

- Je sais, désolé. Mais justement, je devais t'appeler avant qu'_il_ ne se réveille.

- _De qui tu parles ? Et pourquoi tu parles tout doucement comme ça ?_ »

Il eut une légère hésitation, puis se décida à répondre :

« Tu vas probablement pas me croire si je te dis la vérité, mais… disons que quelqu'un qui en sait long sur nous tous comme sur l'Organisation est arrivé hier soir en se faisant passer pour moi. Je suis actuellement chez moi, et il dort encore à côté.

- _Attends, c'est quoi ton histoire ?_

- Je crois qu'il est de notre côté, mais ses méthodes ne me disent rien qui vaille. Alors je voulais te prévenir, si jamais tu passes par Tōkyō d'ici peu. »

Un léger marmonnement incompréhensible grésilla à travers le combiné, signe d'un certain acquiescement.

« _Je vois. Donc si je passe par là et vois quelqu'un qui se fait passer pour toi, je dois faire comme si de rien n'était ?_

- Prends-le comme tu veux, mais reste sur tes gardes. Ce type est potentiellement dangereux, et pire que ça… Bon, si tu veux la vérité, il est tellement proche de moi qu'il serait capable de prédire tous mes mouvements et de les anticiper sans aucun problème. C'est pour ça que—

- C'est vrai. Je te connais suffisamment bien pour te trouver plutôt… prévisible, Kudō. »

L'enfant sursauta violemment, jurant intérieurement. Il se retourna aussitôt vers la porte, et aperçut son alter-ego adossé contre cette dernière, les bras croisés et le regard semblant mélanger mépris, lassitude et, paradoxalement, compréhension.

« Raccroche. Dis-lui de venir et raccroche. Autant qu'on s'explique tous en face à face, à trois. Ce n'est pas bien de parler dans le dos des gens. »

Silence. Le concerné fronça les sourcils, mais finit par se tourner de nouveau vers son téléphone.

« Hattori.

- _J'ai entendu. J'arrive demain, on sera samedi. Je prendrai l'avion à la première heure._

- Parfait. »

L'écolier appuya sur le bouton rouge de son appareil, puis rangea son téléphone et se tourna vers son "futur".

« Tu faisais semblant de dormir juste pour me piéger, hein. T'es déjà habillé.

- Tu ne sais que trop bien pourquoi je te connais, et pourquoi tu es aussi prévisible. Et je comprends aussi pourquoi, même en étant certain de mon identité, tu resteras méfiant à mon égard. »

Silence. L'enfant maintint son regard ombrageux.

Le lycéen finit par pousser un profond soupir lassé.

« Enfin, passons. Habille-toi vite, je m'occupe du petit-déjeuner. Je te rappelle qu'on a cours dans un peu plus d'une heure et demie, et je compte passer chez Agasa pour lui expliquer plus en détail la situation, vu qu'on l'a quand même laissé sous le choc hier soir. Ça ne nous laisse plus beaucoup de temps, alors je te conseillerais de te dépêcher. On a une grosse journée aujourd'hui. »

Il ouvrit alors la porte et sortit sans rien ajouter. Son petit alter-ego entendit des bruits de pas caractéristiques de la marche de quelqu'un descendant les escaliers.

Une fois certain qu'il ne pourrait plus l'entendre, l'enfant ragea et laissa s'échapper un grommellement avant d'enfoncer violemment son poing dans son matelas.

Mais les draps amortirent complètement le choc.

**Vendredi 16 mars XXXX  
06:58 a.m.  
Tōkyō, quartier de Beika  
Résidence d'Hiroshi Agasa _**

« Je vois… Je ne te cacherai pas que votre passage avait été assez rapide hier soir et que vous n'aviez pas été très clairs dans vos explications, donc je pense que tu imagines bien la surprise que j'ai eue en remarquant que vos empreintes digitales étaient identiques.

- Désolé _Hakase_, s'excusa Conan en passant sa main derrière la tête. Il faut avouer que j'étais plutôt pressé d'en savoir moi-même un peu plus en privé, donc on a dû vous quitter assez tôt… »

Haibara se contenta, de loin, de boire une gorgée de thé supplémentaire tout en regardant la discussion d'un œil lointain et en apparence distrait.

Ainsi, il y aurait désormais _deux véritables Kudō Shinichi_… Fascinant.

Quand elle y réfléchissait, ce nouveau venu semblait plutôt sûr de lui et de son plan. Bien qu'il semblât étrange qu'il fût aussi réticent à parler avec plus de détails de ce qu'il avait vécu et ce qu'il comptait faire, elle ne doutait pas tant que cela de lui ; toutes les preuves rassemblées étaient suffisantes et prouvaient bien qu'aucune imposture n'était possible. Donc elle le trouvait digne de confiance. Ce _Kudō-san_ – car oui, elle ne pouvait plus réellement l'appeler "Kudō-kun" s'il avait _réellement_ dix ans de plus qu'elle – disait donc probablement la vérité, bien que demeurant réticent à parler. Mais elle gardait malgré tout confiance en lui.

Après tout, elle-même conservait de nombreux secrets concernant l'Organisation. Lui aussi pouvait bien avoir les siens, du moment que son plan fonctionnait et qu'il parvenait en effet à régler le problème auquel il avait décidé de s'attaquer. Donc finalement, qu'il fût volubile à ce propos ou non lui était complètement égal, puisque cela ne changerait en rien le résultat.

« Cette situation n'a pas l'air de te surprendre plus que ça, on dirait. »

La jeune métisse sursauta légèrement avant de se retourner vers l'origine de cette voix. Tiens donc, comme par hasard. Quand on parle du loup…

« Bah. As-tu seulement été surprise par quoi que ce soit un jour ? reprit le lycéen d'un ton amusé. Enfin, pour être exact, c'est plutôt que tu sais cacher ta surprise. J'admire ton sang-froid. Je ne l'avais pas à ton âge, ironisa-t-il en jetant un regard à son petit alter-ego.

- Il en fallait pour survivre au sein de l'Organisation, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec un petit sourire nerveux.

- J'imagine bien. »

Elle eut comme un silence gêné. Lorsqu'elle reprit, ce fut pour changer de sujet :

« _Hakase_ et ton copain ont l'air de parler de toi avec beaucoup d'intérêt, constata-t-elle sur un ton moqueur, presque sournois.

- Je vois ça. Contrairement aux autres, je suis certain que ce gamin ne s'en remettra pas de sitôt. Et je crois que, paradoxalement, ce sera de loin le plus suspicieux à mon égard… Quoique, je m'attendais à un peu plus de méfiance de ta part, au vu de… quelque chose. »

Silence.

« Tu parles de _"ça"_ ?

- Je savais bien que tu l'aurais remarqué tout de suite. Alors ça n'a vraiment éveillé aucun soupçon chez toi ? »

La jeune métisse étouffa un petit rire amusé.

« Du moment que j'ai la preuve irréfutable que tu es bien Kudō Shinichi, je n'aurai aucun soupçon contre toi. Même si j'ai été particulièrement étonnée en le découvrant, c'est vrai.

- Heureusement que ce gamin, lui, ne peut pas le voir… »

L'enfant retint un léger rire narquois.

« J'aime bien comment tu l'appelles. Le "gamin". C'est toi il y a dix ans, je te rappelle.

- Plus vraiment, puisque nous sommes devenus deux personnes distinctes depuis que je suis ici. Mais d'un certain côté… si, on peut dire ça. C'est possible. »

Il appuya sa tête contre son poing, le coude reposant sur la table. Il regarda son alter-ego avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« C'est dingue comment les gens changent en dix ans, continua-t-il, comme s'il semblait réellement étonné par cette remarque.

- C'est vrai. Comparé à toi, on dirait vraiment un _gamin_ immature qui joue aux détectives et ne se rend vraiment pas compte de l'épaisseur du filet dans lequel il s'est empêtré.

- _Ohe_, _ohe_, n'exagère pas non plus… C'est juste qu'il manque encore d'informations pour bien s'en rendre compte. »

Elle lui lança un regard moqueur.

« Mine de rien, ce genre de remarques t'affecte toujours on dirait. T'es plutôt versatile, quand on y réfléchit. »

Il allait répliquer, mais ne trouva pas les mots ; légèrement vexé sans pour autant le montrer explicitement, il se contenta de croiser les bras et de détourner discrètement le regard.

« Mais plus sérieusement, je sens que tu as vraiment saisi tout ce qui t'échappait il y a dix ans ; c'est grâce à _ça_, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, c'est pour ça que je te fais confiance. Je sais que tu vas vraiment nous débarrasser de cette organisation une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Alors tu ne leur en parleras pas, hein ? Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'ennuis à cause de _ça_.

- Tu peux compter sur moi. »

L'autre conversation qui avait lieu à quelques mètres d'eux, se tenant entre le vieux professeur et le petit écolier, prenait un ton beaucoup plus dramatique. Une fois de plus, Conan faisait part de sa méfiance et de son inquiétude, sans toutefois avoir de réels fondements à ses propos. Agasa tentait de calmer ses ardeurs, voyant surtout dans le voyageur temporel le Shinichi qu'il avait toujours connu et ne comprenant pas l'origine de tels soupçons ; il n'en restait toutefois pas dupe, admettant que l'éternel maintien des secrets du lycéen était étrange. Mais il ne le voyait que comme la preuve d'un certain traumatisme dont il voulait éviter de parler, ce qui était compréhensible et permettait d'évacuer tout soupçon à son égard.

L'enfant, en se tournant vers son alter-ego, songea à cette possibilité comme quelque chose d'en effet envisageable.

Oui. Peut-être devrait-il éviter de voir du danger partout, après tout. S'il ne pouvait même plus faire confiance à _lui-même_, jusqu'où irait-il donc dans la paranoïa ?

Mais il n'empêche qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver une quelconque explication potable au fait qu'il tînt à agir seul dans son plan. Si même le FBI ou la CIA ne devaient pas être impliqués d'après lui… Même la veille, il avait bien mis l'accent sur le fait qu'Okiya Subaru, en venant s'installer avec eux, ne ferait que leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, alors qu'il savait pertinemment de qui il parlait en réalité. Et de même, jamais il n'avait tenté de contacter quiconque pour parler de ses plans, répétant encore et toujours qu'il agirait _seul_.

Tenait-il tant que cela à agir dans la discrétion et la simplicité ? Comment comptait-il démanteler l'Organisation à lui seul, au juste ?

Non. Il voulait bien lui accorder un peu de confiance, mais ces points d'ombre le torturaient et lui prouvaient que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui.

Ce fut Haibara qui fit remarquer au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires que l'heure était déjà plutôt avancée et qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre s'ils voulaient éviter d'arriver en retard à Teitan ; se dépêchant de préparer leurs affaires, les trois étudiants partirent sans tarder après avoir salué le professeur.

Tandis que l'adolescent marchait devant sans rien dire, semblant totalement perdu dans ses pensées, les deux écoliers le suivaient à quelques mètres de distance, se mettant à parler entre eux.

« Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que ton "futur" me ressemble un peu selon certains points… avoua la jeune métisse dans un petit sourire mystérieux. J'aime bien son nouveau mode de raisonnement. Tu devrais en prendre de la graine, Kudō-kun. »

Le concerné, les mains dans les poches, se contenta de lorgner vers le lycéen qui marchait juste devant, fronçant les sourcils d'un air grave et soupçonneux.

« Justement. Il est un peu trop "toi", c'est ça le problème. »

**Samedi 17 mars XXXX  
10:42 a.m.  
Tōkyō, quartier de Beika  
Agence Mōri _**

Ce fut avec un mélange de surprise et de gaîté que Ran découvrit le lycéen au teint mat qui se trouvait sur le pas de sa porte d'entrée. Elle l'invita naturellement à rentrer, se précipitant dans la cuisine pour aller chercher quelques rafraichissements.

« Tu es seule ? fit remarquer avec étonnement l'adolescent lorsqu'elle revint avec une bouteille de jus de fruits, tandis qu'il sondait minutieusement la pièce.

- Oui, _Otō-san_ est encore parti je-ne-sais-où…

- Et Ku— Conan-kun ? »

Elle marqua un léger mouvement de recul évasif, mais se reprit aussitôt, comme si elle tenait à faire comme si ce geste qui n'avait pas lieu d'être n'avait jamais été réalisé.

« Ça va faire deux jours qu'il est chez Shinichi… Je n'ai plus trop de nouvelles de lui, d'ailleurs. Il ne passe quasiment plus par ici depuis que Shinichi est rentré. »

Après avoir marqué un instant de surprise, le détective reprit une expression neutre et se contenta d'acquiescer d'un simple hochement de tête suivi d'un marmonnement.

S'il en était au point de le surveiller nuit et jour et allait jusqu'à en oublier de retourner voir Ran, voire de simplement lui donner de ses nouvelles, ce devait assurément être un cas sérieux.

« Mais tu vois Kudō au lycée, non ? Il ne te donne pas de nouvelles de lui ?

- Il reste très vague, il se contente de me dire qu'il va bien… Il ne parle pas beaucoup en ce moment. Il me dit toujours que c'est parce qu'il est très concentré sur son affaire. »

Elle semblait se douter de quelque chose, apparemment.

Sentant que s'il éternisait cette conversation, il ne ferait qu'augmenter le risque d'éveiller des soupçons par mégarde, l'Ōsakien finit par juger qu'il était préférable de ne pas tarder beaucoup plus longtemps. À trop parler de Kudō, elle serait capable de commencer à se poser plus de questions que celles qu'elle semblait déjà se poser… aussi préféra-t-il aller droit au but, annonçant qu'il ne voulait pas abuser de son hospitalité alors qu'il recherchait en réalité à voir le petit Tokyoïte.

Quoique… S'il lui clamait aussitôt qu'il voulait clairement éviter de prolonger cette discussion, elle eut été capable de trouver cela suspect. C'eut été aussi impoli que maladroit de la quitter tout de suite… Il lui fallait plutôt changer de sujet.

« Au fait, comment va ton père alors ? »

Ran parut surprise par cette question, puisqu'elle montra un semblant d'étonnement tout en sursautant très légèrement. Mais elle se ravisa aussitôt, prenant un air étrangement… anxieux.

« Eh bien… Il s'est vu confier une affaire hier soir, mais il a eu beaucoup de difficultés à la résoudre. _Megure-keibu-san_ a été très déçu… et je n'ai pas réussi à l'empêcher de passer sa nuit à boire. »

Il afficha une expression semblant mêler lassitude, compréhension et, paradoxalement, tristesse. Comme s'il n'était même pas surpris de ce résultat et qu'il connaissait la raison véritable de cet échec, sans vouloir la donner.

Il demeura ainsi un instant, hésitant, ne sachant comment relancer la conversation. Heureusement, elle lui offrit rapidement une porte de sortie qu'il n'osait espérer :

« Tu avais dit tout à l'heure que tu voulais voir Conan-kun… C'est pour ça que tu es venu ici, hein ?

- Oh, c'est vrai…

- Si tu veux aller le voir, alors je ne vais pas te retenir, ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais où habite Shinichi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça avec vivacité avant de se lever et de la remercier pour son hospitalité, bien que semblant troublé.

Elle constata bien qu'il semblait lui cacher quelque chose. Mais elle se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire indéchiffrable, le reconduisant dans l'entrée.

« Au fait, Hattori-kun … »

Le concerné se stoppa alors qu'il allait partir pour de bon, se retournant vers elle avec un regard interrogateur.

« Surtout, ne le dis à personne, mais… J'ai l'impression que Shinichi est un peu bizarre en ce moment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

Il resta un instant immobile, l'air évasif, ne sachant comment réagir. Mais il finit par rajuster sa casquette d'un air assuré et à demi naturel, acquiesçant d'un rapide mouvement de tête.

« Okay. C'est noté. Je verrai bien. »

**Samedi 17 mars XXXX  
11:08 a.m.  
Tōkyō, quartier de Beika  
Résidence Kudō _**

Hattori reposa son verre à moitié plein sur la table, dévisageant celui qui lui faisait face avec deux yeux inquisiteurs.

« Bon. Pour commencer, serait-il trop indiscret de vous demander qui vous êtes en réalité ? »

Le Tokyoïte commença par prendre un air surpris, puis éclata de rire nerveusement.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas compris. Je _suis_ Kudō Shinichi. J'ai vingt-sept ans et je viens de dix ans dans le futur, je suis ici parce que j'ai mis en place un moyen de nous débarrasser de l'Organisation. Pas plus compliqué que ça. »

Il y eut un silence consterné.

« Et vous croyez sérieusement que je vais avaler ça ?

- Il va bien le falloir, on a les mêmes empreintes digitales. Si ça ce n'est pas une preuve concrète… »

C'était sorti de la bouche du petit Kudō, cette fois. Adossé contre un mur légèrement en retrait, il donna une petite impulsion pour se relever et venir rejoindre les adolescents d'un pas lent et grave, servant son propre verre d'un peu de jus de fruit.

« Oï, Kudō… Qu'est-ce que tu m'avais dit hier ?

- Je n'avais pas le temps de te dire la vérité totale parce que tu ne m'aurais pas cru tout de suite, alors je me suis contenté de dire que quelqu'un de très proche de nous avait temporairement pris mon identité. Maintenant, voilà les détails. Cette personne très proche de nous s'appelle _Kudō Shinichi_ et a _vingt-sept ans_.

- Attends, c'est n'importe quoi… »

L'enfant haussa les épaules avant de jeter un regard indéchiffrable à son alter-ego.

« En tout cas, quoiqu'on en dise, c'est la vérité. On a largement eu l'occasion de vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune autre explication possible. »

Un long silence s'imposa dans la salle, personne ne sachant comment reprendre la conversation. Shinichi se leva et s'éloigna un peu, laissant les deux amis assis à table autour de leur verre, mais il restait non loin d'eux, se contentant de leur tourner le dos et de regarder dans le vide, son verre presque vide à la main, plongé dans ses pensées.

Finalement, le détective de l'ouest tenta de briser le silence :

« Bon. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

- C'est à lui qu'il faut poser la question, rétorqua Conan en pointant le concerné du doigt. À condition qu'il veuille bien te répondre, vu qu'il ne m'a encore rien dit de spécial, pour ma part.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Kudō ?

- Va savoir. »

L'enfant s'interrompit, remarquant que le ton avait été légèrement haussé lorsqu'il avait posé cette question. En ajoutant cette constatation à l'expression légèrement embarrassée que l'adolescent arborait depuis qu'il avait répondu, il marmonna finalement :

« Ah, euh, désolé… c'est à lui que tu parlais…?

- Oui… oui, c'est ça. »

De son côté, l'aîné se prit à faire résonner un petit rire semblant moqueur, mais étant en réalité bien plus nerveux qu'autre chose ; bien qu'il parût réellement amusé par ce genre de quiproquos, ajoutant de l'embarras à celui déjà produit naturellement par une situation aussi insolite.

« C'est sûr que si tu nous appelles tous les deux "Kudō", ça va pas le faire… ironisa-t-il.

- Mais comment tu veux que je fasse, moi, hein ? Pour vous appeler entre vous, vous faites comment ?

- Pour ma part, je l'appelle "Kudō", tout simplement. » lança innocemment Shinichi en esquissant un sourire sarcastique.

Hattori enfonça sa tête dans sa main droite, se massant durement les sinus en soupirant.

« O-Okay, laissez tomber tout de suite. Toi, quel est le plan ? » annonça-t-il en tournant démesurément la tête vers l'aîné pour bien montrer qu'il était celui à qui il parlait.

Conan s'effondra contre le dossier de sa chaise, poussant un long soupir et marmonnant ce qui s'apparentait à quelque chose comme "Tout ça pour _ça_…" ; et en effet, comme il s'y était attendu, son ami ne put obtenir aucune information de plus que ce qu'il avait obtenu. Lorsque le lycéen avait voulu lui poser quelques questions concernant la raison pour laquelle le plan entier devait demeurer secret, l'enfant trouva que ses réponses étaient très évasives. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait répondu tout de même :

« J'ai plusieurs raisons de m'en charger seul. Premièrement (il leva sa main droite et pointa l'index), si jamais mon plan rate, je me suis arrangé de manière à ce que cela n'ait absolument aucune répercussion sur vous, et dans ce cas je vous aurai laissé toutes mes notes concernant l'Organisation, si jamais vous voudrez toujours vous y frotter vous-mêmes par la suite. Vous serez libres d'en faire ce que vous voudrez, il n'y aura aucun problème.

- Si dans ce cas on aurait accès à toutes ces informations, pourquoi ne pas nous les donner tout de suite ?

- J'allais y venir, Hattori : deuxièmement (un second doigt s'éleva, faisant bien le décompte), pour des raisons de discrétion, il est préférable que j'agisse seul et que je ne prévienne personne. L'Organisation peut être infiltrée n'importe où dans le FBI, la CIA ou la police, et qui sait même jusqu'où elle peut aller ; si ça se trouve, certains membres ont déjà remarqué que cette maison était de nouveau habitée et ont trouvé ça suspect, alors peut-être que nous avons été mis sous écoute à notre insu, voire qu'ils ont réussi à installer des micros pendant que nous étions à Teitan. Donc si jamais j'appelle qui que ce soit pour parler de mes plans, ou même que je vous en parlais ici, il serait possible que l'Organisation soit aussitôt mise au courant, et que donc tous mes plans tombent à l'eau vu que je compte énormément sur l'effet de surprise. »

Le silence s'installa pour quelques secondes, personne ne voyant quoi que ce fût à redire ; Conan constata pour la première fois que son alter-ego semblait doté d'une paranoïa bien plus grande encore que la sienne.

« Enfin, la troisième raison est purement personnelle, c'est seulement une affaire entre eux et moi, et personne d'autre n'a à s'en mêler. C'est bien compris ?

- Je suppose que oui… marmonna le lycéen au teint mat. Mais tu ne peux vraiment pas nous en dire plus, concernant cette "affaire personnelle" ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Shinichi lui lança aussitôt un regard glacial qui le paralysa momentanément de stupeur.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas dans _"affaire personnelle"_, Hattori ? Parce qu'il me semblait que cette expression parlait d'elle-même. »

Totalement décontenancé, l'Ōsakien ne répondit pas et se contenta de le dévisager avec surprise.

Pendant un instant, fugace mais bien présent, il avait vu un homme de vingt-sept ans comme interlocuteur, et non pas l'adolescent qu'il avait face à lui. Cette vision d'un ami qui paraissait avoir son âge mais qui était en réalité un adulte ayant dix ans de plus que lui le marqua profondément, pour la toute première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

Ce qui lui avait fait réaliser cette vérité étrange était toutefois ce regard ombrageux qu'il avait vu. Ce petit éclat désespéré, perdu, infiniment triste… et qui pourtant reflétait ce qui ressemblait presque à une haine meurtrière. Ce regard, il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir le voir en provenance de Kudō, et en être de plus la cible avait de quoi bouleverser profondément.

Dérouté, il finit par balbutier un semblant d'excuse dans un murmure perturbé. Mais il sembla troublé encore un moment, car même lorsqu'il se leva quelques minutes plus tard et affirma qu'il allait peut-être repartir et les laisser pour la journée, il semblait encore particulièrement affecté par ce regard.

« Au fait, Kudō… » marmonna-t-il alors qu'il ôtait ses patins, remettant ses chaussures.

Il obtint aussitôt en réponse deux "Oui ?" simultanés, ce qui étonna tout le monde et plongea soudainement l'entrée dans un silence gêné. Hattori regardait les deux alter-egos, qui eux se fixaient en chiens de faïence tout en rougissant légèrement. Détournant le regard pour le diriger vers l'Ōsakien, ils reprirent encore d'un ton unique, commençant de poser la même question : "C'est à lui que tu—?". Ils s'arrêtèrent toutefois là, se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'agir exactement de la même manière une fois de plus.

Le lycéen au teint mat avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher sa déroute, dévisageant le duo avec un semblant de _poker face_, qui laissait toutefois bien deviner le fond réel de ses pensées.

« D'accord. Là, c'est carrément flippant votre truc. »


	4. Corollaire III

**_Corollaire III ~ La loi de l'Emmerdement Maximum_**

_« C'est en imaginant que plus rien ne peut nous arriver que tout nous tombe dessus. »_

**XXX XX XXX XXXX  
02:36 a.m.  
****Tōkyō, quartier de Beika  
****Agence Mōri _**

L'enfant bâilla, se dirigeant vers la cuisine d'un pas lourd, les yeux à demi clos et endormis. Ses pas le guidèrent silencieusement vers un placard, qu'il ouvrit d'un geste somnolent pour en sortir un verre.

Il avait vraiment soif. Ce n'était pas courant, la nuit. Ce devait être parce qu'il faisait chaud dans sa chambre. Il faisait bizarrement plus chaud que d'habitude, il avait l'impression.

Il se retourna mollement vers l'endroit où étaient stockées les bouteilles d'eau, mais il ne s'y rendit pas.

Il sentit le bout d'un canon se coller au beau milieu de son front et écarquilla graduellement les yeux, comme si cela lui prenait autant de temps pour se réveiller et réaliser exactement ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Tiens donc, qui voilà ? Le petit Edogawa Conan fait une petite promenade nocturne ? »

Cette voix adulte et confiante marqua une courte pause. Mais son ton sournois ne l'avait pas quittée lorsqu'elle reprit :

« Ou devrais-je plutôt dire… _Kudō Shinichi _? »

Il frissonna, paralysé de stupeur.

« Bourbon… s'entendit-il marmonner d'une petite voix éreintée par la terreur.

- Je le savais. Tu nous connais vraiment. »

Il ne sut que répondre. Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Son sang se glaçait.

« Conan-kun…? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es avec quelqu'un ? »

Les deux écarquillèrent les yeux de stupeur. C'était la voix de Ran. La porte s'ouvrit.

« Amuro-san ? Mais qu'est-ce que— »

Elle se stoppa net. En deux temps, trois mouvements, l'homme s'était jeté sur elle et la menaçait déjà de son arme à bout portant.

L'enfant voulut se jeter vers eux dans un dernier élan d'espoir, l'air suppliant et l'expression terrorisée.

Un simple mot traversa ses lèvres. Un nom. Mais il savait que cela ne changerait rien.

Il entendit l'écho d'un coup de feu.

Son cœur manqua un battement. Il lui sembla qu'il s'était arrêté.

« Ran ! »

Shinichi, haletant, se releva d'un bond en tendant la main vers quelque objet inexistant.

Il demeura immobile, face au miroir posé sur le mur opposé, dévisageant son reflet au travers des brumes de l'obscurité.

Il ne vit que la silhouette d'un jeune homme à l'air hagard et aux cheveux en bataille, venant de se réveiller brusquement.

Il prit plusieurs longues secondes à se rendre finalement compte qu'il était chez lui, dans la chambre de ses parents. Et que donc rien de tout cela n'avait été réel.

« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Rien de plus qu'un cauchemar. », marmonna-t-il d'une voix éteinte et terrorisée, comme pour s'en convaincre, tout en tentant de retrouver son calme.

_Ce n'est plus qu'un cauchemar._

_Cela n'arrivera pas… Cela n'arrivera plus._

_Pas cette fois._

De toute manière, il se souvint bien que le déroulement réel des évènements n'était pas celui-ci. Ce rêve ne reflétait pas exactement son passé… Tout s'était passé beaucoup plus vite, cette fois. Une bonne dizaine de minutes avait été omise durant ce cauchemar… Après tout, cela tenait la route, puisque le sommeil paradoxal ne durait jamais plus de dix minutes. Son rêve devait être raccourci pour pouvoir tenir dans cet intervalle de temps.

Mais quoiqu'il en fût, il était hors de question de réfléchir plus longtemps à cela. Cela n'avait plus de raison d'être.

_Ce n'était plus la réalité._

_Ce ne sera plus la réalité._

Il épongea son front trempé de sueurs froides, puis se tourna vers le réveil qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

_03:31 a.m._

Il avait encore tout son temps pour dormir. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure. Il n'était pas encore prêt. Mais cela ne saurait tarder, désormais.

Il se rallongea, jetant encore un regard rapide au miroir qui lui faisait face. Attirant les couvertures sur son visage, il tâcha de se rendormir le plus tôt possible.

Il serait dommage que Kudō fût réveillé au moment où il serait prêt à partir. Cela risquerait de ne pas lui plaire… même s'il faisait cela pour son bien.

_Oui. C'était pour son bien qu'il le ferait._

_Uniquement pour son bien._

_Pour le bien de tout le monde._

**Lundi 19 mars XXXX**  
**04:51 p.m.  
****Tōkyō, quartier de Beika  
****Résidence d'Hiroshi Agasa _**

« C'est vrai ? Tu vas bientôt pouvoir mettre ton plan à exécution ? »

Le lycéen reposa silencieusement, d'un geste calme et confiant, son verre à moitié vide. Puis il plongea son regard dans les yeux du professeur et esquissa un sourire mêlant satisfaction et détermination.

« C'est vrai. Les derniers préparatifs sont quasiment terminés. Ce n'est plus qu'une affaire d'un ou deux jours, désormais.

- Impressionnant ! Je savais que tu nous serais d'une grande aide, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois aussi efficace. »

Le fin sourire de l'adolescent parut s'assombrir de manière très subtile.

« Ouais. Mais faudrait encore savoir _en quoi_ il est vraiment aussi efficace. »

Silence. Tous se tournèrent avec surprise vers Conan, qui semblait de bien mauvaise humeur depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, ne cessant pas de dévisager son alter-ego du coin de l'œil. Sa remarque fut prise avec davantage de surprise encore, car il s'agissait en réalité de la première fois qu'il parlait depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de Teitan ce jour-là.

Shinichi baissa le regard, poussant un soupir.

« Pour la dernière fois, Kudō, c'était un _accident_. C'est Sonoko qui—

- Mais ne change pas de sujet, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça et tu le sais très bien !

- Il n'empêche que je t'avais rarement vu aussi rouge quand ils sont tombés l'un sur l'autre juste sous tes yeux… marmonna Haibara avec un très léger sourire sarcastique.

- Toi, je ne t'ai strictement rien demandé. » cracha-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il y eut encore un silence consterné. La métisse elle-même ne s'était pas attendue à une réaction aussi virulente de sa part. Jamais n'aurait-il osé parler sur un ton aussi cinglant en temps normal. Car plus que dans ses mots, son ton tout particulièrement haineux avait parfaitement laissé deviner le véritable fond de ses pensées.

Le trajet du retour s'était en effet déroulé ce jour-là de manière beaucoup moins sereine que d'habitude, car Sonoko avait eu l'étrange idée de forcer un peu ses deux camarades de classe à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, probablement déçue de voir qu'après tant de temps de séparation, le lycéen demeurait aussi distant et perdu dans ses pensées à longueur de journée, prenant à peine attention à son amie : sa méthode avait été réalisée d'une manière bien peu délicate, certes, mais elle s'était avérée relativement efficace. Ayant perdu violemment l'équilibre, le Tokyoïte s'était retrouvé, sans s'en rendre véritablement compte, en train de plaquer son amie contre le mur, leurs deux visages face à face, s'effleurant presque. Sonoko avait apparemment particulièrement bien calculé son coup, bien qu'elle fût profondément déçue de voir qu'après quelques secondes incommensurablement longues d'intense hésitation de leur part, le lycéen s'était lentement redressé en s'excusant dans des murmures embarrassés, n'allant pas plus loin.

Mais Conan avait bien remarqué qu'il n'avait agi ainsi que parce qu'_il_ était là à le surveiller. Que s'ils avaient été seuls, il n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant. Et c'était ce doute insupportable, cette lueur de désir intense qu'il avait bien aperçue dans son regard sur le moment, qui l'enrageait. Parce qu'il _aurait été capable de le faire_ en d'autres circonstances.

Mais même si cela contribuait certainement à la rancune particulièrement corrosive qu'il ressentait pour son alter-ego depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, il était évident qu'il ne s'agissait en réalité que de la petite gouttelette qui avait fait déborder le vase ; l'iceberg venait seulement d'émerger, montrant à peine le bout de son nez.

Cette fois-ci, quelque chose n'allait clairement pas. Bien qu'il semblât évident que le petit détective avait dû endurer sans broncher de nombreuses situations qui étaient loin de lui plaire et que les ennuis, les doutes et les tourments se multipliaient depuis ces derniers jours, jamais ses amis n'avaient imaginé que toutes ces tensions représentaient un fardeau aussi lourd et qu'il prenait cette situation aussi sérieusement.

Et pourtant, il était évident que cette situation ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment et que tout cela devait bien éclater un jour ou l'autre.

« _Ohe_, Kudō, qu'est-ce qui te prend…? » balbutia finalement Shinichi, incrédule.

Le petit Tokyoïte craqua finalement, se mettant à rager. Laissant éclater sa colère, il ne prit plus la peine d'essayer de contenir toutes ces violentes émotions et angoisses qu'il avait dû laisser ruminer depuis des jours désormais.

« Mais je suis vraiment le seul à voir à quel point ce type est suspect ou quoi ?! Réfléchissez-y juste quelques secondes, au moins ! On ne sait rien de lui, il a un projet de grande envergure qu'il nous cache depuis des jours, il s'enferme tout le temps dans sa chambre pour trafiquer je-ne-sais-quoi, il ne veut rien dire et ne nous dira rien, et vous ne le trouvez toujours pas suspect ? Comment vous pouvez être sûrs qu'il n'est pas en train de mijoter quelque chose de grave, hein ?! Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il n'est pas en réalité _contre_ nous ?!

- _Ohe_, calme-toi… Tu ne penses pas que tu exagères un peu, Conan…? »

Agasa ne se rendit apparemment compte que trop tard que ce dernier mot qu'il avait prononcé n'avait fait qu'envenimer la situation plus encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Mon nom est _Kudō Shinichi_ ! » hurla brutalement l'enfant, hors de lui.

Et ayant saisi la poignée de la porte d'entrée, il l'ouvrit en fracas et la claqua violemment derrière lui. Le professeur tenta de le retenir de la manière la plus adroite possible, mais le lycéen lui conseilla de le laisser seul.

Personne n'y prit garde, mais son regard s'était de nouveau assombri de manière très discrète.

**Lundi 19 mars XXXX  
****06:47 p.m.  
****Tōkyō, quartier de Beika  
****Résidence Kudō _**

Cela faisait près d'une semaine que tous ces problèmes avaient commencé et que sa vie avait véritablement tourné au cauchemar. Enfin, beaucoup moins s'il fallait être exact, puisque cela ne faisait en réalité que quatre jours. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne s'en remettait toujours pas.

Son alter-ego était parvenu à s'intégrer dans le quotidien de chacun de manière incroyablement habile, par rapport à son attitude le premier jour. Il voyait bien qu'il jouait en quelque sorte la comédie, car sa mentalité et son comportement semblaient tout autres des siens – en tout cas, il avait pu constater dès le premier jour que quelque chose faisait qu'ils avaient des points de vue totalement différents sur bien des points – ; mais, depuis la "réapparition" de Kudō Shinichi à Teitan, il avait imité ses anciennes manies à un point tel que même ceux qui étaient au courant de l'affaire se laissaient de plus en plus aveugler par cette façade. Il jouait tellement bien le détective lycéen qu'il avait l'habitude d'être que tout le monde, parfois même lui, avait tendance à oublier qu'il avait _vingt-sept ans_. À croire qu'il avait fait du théâtre toute sa vie.

Il était tellement doué dans son rôle que même Hattori et _Hakase_ étaient allés jusqu'à prendre sa défense, l'accusant par moments de se méfier de lui à tort, sans réelle raison : _"si ça se trouve, t'es juste jaloux de devoir continuer à te comporter comme un gamin, alors qu'il n'a pas à se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre"_, lui avait rétorqué une fois le détective de l'Ouest, avant de rentrer à Ōsaka. Et le fait de lui avoir rappelé cet _accident_ qui était arrivé ce jour-même, à la sortie de Teitan, où Sonoko l'avait _comme par hasard_ bousculé pour qu'en perdant l'équilibre il se retrouvât à seulement quelques centimètres du visage embarrassé de Ran… Il secoua violemment sa tête, tentant d'effacer ces images de sa mémoire sans y parvenir.

Quant à Haibara, la question ne se posait même pas : les deux s'entendaient si bien qu'ils s'isolaient souvent pour se faire des messes basses, le sourire cynique aux lèvres. Souvent en le regardant _lui_, d'ailleurs. Que pouvaient-ils bien se raconter dans son dos ?!

Mais le plus insupportable dans tout cela était sa condition actuelle. Il supportait de moins en moins de devoir continuer à jouer le gamin, alors que ce type était totalement libre de ses mouvements. Autant il s'agissait de quelque chose d'handicapant pour ses investigations sur lui, vu qu'il était beaucoup plus indépendant que lui et qu'il s'arrangeait souvent pour se retrouver en public, là où il _ne pouvait pas_ jouer l'enquêteur autant qu'il le voudrait, autant cette situation était douloureuse quand il fallait y mêler les autres, qui bien sûr prenaient de plus en plus souvent _sa_ défense. Parce que si _Conan_ n'aimait pas Shinichi, c'était _forcément par jalousie_. Et qu'il ne fallait donc pas y faire attention.

Tandis qu'il méditait sur la condition de ces derniers jours, assis sur son lit, son téléphone se mit soudainement à vibrer, signe que quelqu'un tentait de le joindre. Il soupira, espérant que ce ne serait pas quelqu'un comme _Hakase_, son alter-ego ou Hattori à qui il devrait s'expliquer… si jamais il voyait un tel nom s'afficher sur l'écran de son portable, il raccrocherait aussitôt. Ce ne serait même pas la peine d'essayer de lui parler.

Il remarqua toutefois avec soulagement qu'il ne s'agissait que de sa mère, aussi n'hésita-t-il pas et appuya sur le petit bouton vert, collant le petit appareil contre son oreille.

« Bonsoir, _'Kaa-san_. »

Il voulait masquer au mieux ses émotions, préférant montrer une attitude habituelle et répondant naturellement d'un ton qu'il voulait neutre ; mais sa tentative fut un échec, et sa mère devina très bien que quelque chose troublait son fils.

« _Que se passe-t-il, Shin-chan ?_

- Oh, rien du tout. J'ai juste l'impression que plus personne ne me fait confiance et que les personnes à qui je tiens le plus sont en train de me laisser tomber…

- _Mais non, je suis sûre que tu te fais des idées._

- Ouais bon, passons, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler de toute façon. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose si tu m'appelles, non ? »

Lui-même n'était pas satisfait de sa transition plus que bancale, qui montrait bien qu'il ne tenait pas particulièrement à s'attarder sur un tel sujet de discussion. Mais bien que n'étant pas dupe, sa mère jugea bon de ne pas insister.

« _Où es-tu en ce moment ?_

- À la maison, pourquoi ?

- _Hein ? Attends, comment ça, _"à la maison"_ ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il n'est pas un peu tard pour que Ran t'emmène l'aider à faire le ménage…?_ »

Il se mordit violemment la lèvre, jurant intérieurement.

C'était vrai qu'elle n'était pas au courant. Ce qui expliquait beaucoup de choses.

« Euh, c'est compliqué. Mais on va dire que depuis un peu moins d'une semaine, je suis chez moi, et je peux parler autant que tu veux. Maintenant, que se passe-t-il ?

- _Est-ce que tu te serais amusé avec la carte bancaire que Papa t'a confiée ?_ »

L'enfant tomba des nues.

« Comment ça ? »

Il s'était subitement recroquevillé sur lui-même, cachant son téléphone de sa main libre et se mettant à murmurer d'un ton angoissé et grave. Comme s'il craignait d'être entendu, au cas où quelqu'un serait rentré sans qu'il ne s'en fût rendu compte.

« _Quelques milliers de yens ont disparu _"comme par magie"_. On n'est pas encore sur la paille, mais je peux quand même savoir ce qui t'a pris ?_ »

Silence. Il demeurait totalement immobile, bouche légèrement béate, les verres de ses lunettes devenant totalement opaques à cause des reflets.

« Je connais le coupable. »

Il raccrocha aussitôt sans même attendre la réponse, sautant du lit et courant vers le couloir, sortant de chez lui en ayant au passage pris sa veste et ses clés.

À l'autre bout du fil, l'ancienne actrice continuera de l'appeler depuis l'Amérique à de nombreuses reprises, avant de se rendre compte que son fils ne pourrait plus l'entendre.

**Lundi 19 mars XXXX  
****07:04 p.m.  
****Tōkyō, quartier de Beika  
****Agence Mōri _**

« Conan-kun ? Cela fait des jours que nous ne nous sommes plus vus… »

Elle lui avait ouvert sans hésiter, paraissant à la fois surprise, joyeuse et, finalement… légèrement angoissée, en voyant son jeune ami.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle le sentait.

« Attends… Est-ce que ça va ? Tu fais une tête bizarre… »

Il inspira fortement, comme pour se donner du courage.

« Ran… Je suis désolé de ne te le dire que maintenant, mais la situation est grave. »

Silence. L'adolescente dévisagea avec perplexité le petit écolier qui, ayant prononcé ces paroles d'un ton plus sévère que jamais, gardait la tête baissée et les yeux légèrement plissés. Comme s'il n'osait pas la regarder.

Elle ne fit par ailleurs pas attention au fait qu'il eût usé du _yobisute_, négligeant l'habituel "Ran-neechan". Mais elle avait bien senti que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle l'invita à rentrer et à s'installer sur le canapé d'un air troublé, tandis qu'elle s'agenouilla de l'autre côté de la table, le regardant et lui demandant d'un signe de tête de continuer.

« Cela fait des mois que je te cache quelque chose, Ran. Tu vas sûrement m'en vouloir, mais sache que c'était pour te protéger que je ne te disais rien… Mais là, c'est pour te protéger que je _dois_ te le dire et que tu dois me faire confiance. Si ce n'est déjà pas trop te demander…

- Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par "me protéger" ?

- Kudō Shinichi a disparu il y a environ six mois. Edogawa Conan est apparu le soir-même de sa première disparition. Je te laisse deviner la suite, puisque tu m'as déjà prouvé que tu en étais largement capable. »

Silence. Elle eut comme un vertige, sa tête ayant un lent et imperceptible mouvement de recul.

L'enfant put lire la terreur qui émanait de ses deux yeux tremblants. Lui-même fronça les sourcils d'un air coupable.

« Mais… Ce n'est pas possible… Tu es avec Shinichi depuis des jours, maintenant…

- Oui. Et c'est justement pour ça que je veux t'avouer la vérité. Parce que ce Shinichi-là est dangereux. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il veut exactement, mais il est suspect plus qu'autre chose pour le moment. Alors je voulais juste te demander… d'être prudente. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à cause de lui, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. »

Elle baissa la tête, le regard vide.

Conan s'avança au-dessus de la petite table basse, approchant en hésitant une main timide et enfantine qu'il posa doucement sur son épaule.

Elle releva subitement ses deux yeux effrayés vers lui, esquissant une expression indéchiffrable. Il avait des traits durs et graves, mais une extrême tendresse se laissait deviner au plus profond de son regard.

« Je suis désolé, Ran. Si tu ne m'en veux pas trop, je vais tout t'expliquer… J'espère que tu comprendras pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit même si je te voyais t'inquiéter pour moi… »

Il était sincère. Il tremblait légèrement. C'était une preuve d'une extrême culpabilité, ainsi que de nombreux autres sentiments qu'il s'efforçait de cacher, mais qu'elle parvenait aisément à reconnaître.

Elle hésita. Il aurait pu ne faire cela que par plaisanterie, si cela n'avait duré que quelques jours ; _Hakase_ aurait pu l'aider à mettre en place ce petit plan dans son dos, pour une raison ou une autre. Dans ce cas, elle devrait lui en vouloir d'avoir abusé de sa confiance.

Mais la plaisanterie avait duré _six mois_.

Il était donc certainement vrai que s'il lui avait caché cela pendant aussi longtemps, il devait _vraiment_ avoir une bonne raison. Cela ne pouvait plus n'être qu'une plaisanterie. Il l'avait vue souffrir de sa disparition, encore et encore… Donc s'il avait continué de ne rien dire, il devait y avoir une raison vraiment particulière.

Elle baissa le regard et prit une expression particulièrement grave.

« Explique-moi ce qui se passe. On verra le reste après. »

Sa voix éteinte montrait qu'elle paraissait masquer du mieux qu'elle pouvait qu'elle lui en voulait malgré tout. Elle ne voulait pas montrer qu'elle lui en voulait avant d'avoir toutes les informations à disposition.

Car elle ne pourrait lui en vouloir si le secret en valait vraiment la peine.

Elle constata que son ami semblait réticent à parler, regardant toujours à droite et à gauche comme si ce secret devait réellement être gardé à tout prix.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, nous sommes seuls dans la maison. _Otō-san_ est encore parti je-ne-sais-où.

- Bien. Je compte sur toi pour ne rien lui dire, hein ? J'imagine mal comment il réagirait s'il apprenait qui il a réellement hébergé pendant six mois… »

Le "Je compte sur toi" était plutôt maladroit, et il le remarqua après coup puisqu'il voulut se reprendre aussitôt, d'une manière plus maladroite et embarrassée encore.

Mais lorsqu'il eut fini ses explications quelques longues minutes plus tard, le grand silence qui s'ensuivit sembla prouver qu'en effet, elle avait bien compris l'ampleur du problème, et voyait bien pourquoi il n'avait pas eu le choix en agissant ainsi.

« Tu as vraiment un don pour t'empêtrer dans des histoires pas croyables… déjà pour l'organisation, c'était beaucoup ; mais avec les voyages temporels… »

Elle ne termina jamais sa phrase. Elle le regarda tristement, sans un mot. Lui non plus n'osa pas réagir.

« Ça explique pourquoi il avait l'air bizarre, ces derniers temps… vu que ce n'était pas la même personne qui m'appelait régulièrement, et qui est revenue ici depuis quelques jours…

- _Ne_, Ran… Tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour ça ? »

Il sentit une violente douleur contre sa joue gauche, qui se perpétua en douloureux échos.

Elle n'y était vraiment pas allée de main morte, mais il s'était parfois attendu à pire.

Après tout, c'était de sa faute. C'était un franc manque de tact que de lui poser cette question à ce moment.

« Tu as de la chance que j'en reste là, Shinichi. Pour le moment, je veux bien dire qu'on est quittes. Mais c'est vraiment parce que "l'heure est grave", comme tu dis. »

Il tenta de s'excuser une fois de plus, mais elle lui répliqua que ce n'était pas le moment. Qu'elle voulait d'abord entendre toute l'histoire.

Reprenant son sérieux, il reprit alors ses explications :

« Ran. Ce type nous cache vraiment quelque chose de gros. Il a emprunté plusieurs milliers de yens à mes parents sans que je ne puisse savoir ce qu'il en a fait, donc il faut vraiment se montrer prudent avec lui. Surtout, ne lui dis pas que tu connais toute l'histoire, mais… méfie-toi de lui. C'est tout ce que je peux te demander. »

Elle acquiesça gravement.

« C'est bizarre que tu m'avoues tout juste à cause de ça, quand même, marmonna-t-elle. Tu n'en as pas parlé à Hattori-kun ou à Agasa _Hakase _?

Il plissa les yeux et détourna le regard, lui répliquant que ce n'était pas la peine.

« Au point où on en est, ils seraient capables de ne pas me croire… Ils ont beaucoup plus confiance en _lui_ qu'en moi, depuis quelques jours. Tu étais la dernière personne que je pouvais encore convaincre, Ran.

- Je… je vois. Alors c'est vraiment aussi grave que ça. »

Toutefois, l'adolescente lui fit remarquer qu'elle ne voyait pas réellement en quoi cela faisait de lui un homme particulièrement dangereux, au point qu'il vînt tout lui avouer rien que pour cette unique raison.

Le regard de l'enfant s'assombrit alors bien plus encore qu'auparavant.

« Ran. Il a acheté quelque chose qui coûte plusieurs milliers de yens. Je me fais sûrement des idées vu qu'il s'agit quand même de "moi", mais… Est-ce que, comme ça, tu as une idée de ce que ça peut être ? »

Elle eut l'air de comprendre. Mais elle hocha négativement la tête.

Probablement parce qu'elle le savait, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas y croire.

Et lui aussi refusait d'y croire.


	5. Corollaire IV

**_Corollaire IV ~ La loi des Solutions_**

_« Lorsqu'une seule solution peut être trouvée pour un problème de terrain, c'est une solution stupide. »_

**Mardi 20 mars XXXX  
****09:13 a.m.  
****Tōkyō, quartier de Beika  
****École élémentaire Teitan _**

« Edogawa-kun. Cesse de rêvasser et récite-moi donc la table de six, ça te réveillera. Aurais-tu mal dormi cette nuit ? »

Il répondit tout naturellement, mais d'un ton perdu dans ses pensées, que tout allait bien ; puis il obéit avec lassitude, se levant et récitant d'un ton blasé, sans aucune erreur ni même la moindre hésitation, la liste des dix calculs simples qui lui était demandée.

Kobayashi Sumiko dévisagea ce jeune enfant avec un regard indéchiffrable. De tous les _Detective Boys_, celui-ci était de loin celui qui avait, dès le départ, attisé chez elle une grande curiosité ; cet élève était particulièrement brillant, et faisait constamment des va-et-vient entre des attitudes extrêmement matures et, comme par jeu, ou plutôt dès qu'il semblait remarquer que l'on prêtait attention à cette maturité incongrue, des mimiques au contraire tellement enfantines qu'elles en paraissaient exagérément innocentes. Elle l'avait vu, à plusieurs reprises, résoudre des affaires complexes. Certes, il agissait au sein du petit groupe dans son ensemble, mais… il était par moments indiscutable qu'il était le véritable cerveau de l'équipe.

Elle n'avait jamais réellement cherché à comprendre quoi que ce fût de particulier concernant ce petit écolier, qui était simplement un petit prodige à ses yeux ; mais lorsqu'elle le voyait, elle avait bien remarqué que, depuis récemment, quelque chose chez lui avait changé. Depuis quelques jours, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il semblait de plus en plus perdu dans ses pensées, comme si quelque chose l'inquiétait tout particulièrement. Elle ne pouvait pas réellement savoir s'il s'agissait d'un problème de famille ou avec ses amis, mais elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui, et bien que cela n'intervînt nullement dans ses résultats scolaires, cela lui brisait le cœur que de le voir ainsi, sans pouvoir réagir.

Car elle avait déjà essayé d'agir. Elle l'avait vu en privé, le vendredi soir. C'était à partir de ce jour-là qu'elle avait commencé à remarquer quelque chose, et elle avait aussitôt tenté de lui en parler en privé, lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas et si elle pouvait aider. Mais il avait refusé de lui avouer quoi que ce fût, répliquant de sa voix exagérément innocente que tout allait bien. Et cela n'avait fait qu'attiser son inquiétude.

Au repas de midi, elle tenta même de demander conseil à ses collègues, leur demandant des conseils pour voir ce qu'ils feraient à sa place ; mais ses tentatives restèrent infructueuses.

L'après-midi se déroula de la même manière que la matinée, c'est-à-dire que le petit Conan-kun restait aussi renfermé dans sa petite bulle qu'auparavant, répondant à peine à ses amis, qui eux aussi avaient remarqué quelque chose. Comme s'il ne les entendait même plus, tant ses tourments semblaient l'envahir. Elle n'osait même plus le reprendre, et n'avait pas le cœur de punir ses amis pour ne cesser de discuter entre eux à son propos. Ils s'inquiétaient pour lui aussi. Elle n'avait pas à les gronder pour le fait de s'inquiéter pour l'attitude inquiétante de leur ami. C'était normal.

La fin des cours fut ponctuée par la sonnerie habituelle ; les élèves ne tardèrent pas à partir, laissant rapidement seule la jeune institutrice.

Elle resta légèrement béate à son bureau quelques instants, désorientée. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait même pas vu la journée passer…

Préparant ses affaires puis fermant la salle de classe derrière elle, elle se dirigea vers la sortie de l'établissement scolaire. Elle vit alors, au loin, un petit groupe de trois lycéens sortant de leur propre salle de cours et rejoignant les _Detective Boys_ à la sortie.

Elle hésita un instant, mais finit par se diriger vers eux ; elle songea d'abord à s'adresser directement au jeune garçon, mais elle rejeta rapidement cette idée : cela ne serait certainement pas plus fructueux que la dernière fois. Elle se décida alors à s'approcher non pas de lui, mais de la jeune adolescente avec qui il vivait ; elle devait bien le connaître, et serait certainement apte à lui apporter plus de réponses, ainsi probablement qu'un moyen de savoir ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour redonner le sourire à son petit élève.

« Excusez-moi, Mōri-san ? tenta-t-elle calmement. Pourrais-je vous parler un instant en privé, si cela ne vous dérange pas ? »

La concernée parut d'abord surprise, mais accepta, affirmant à ses amis qu'ils pouvaient partir sans elle pour ne pas les retenir trop longtemps inutilement. Après un rapide geste d'au-revoir général, le groupe partit en discutant, visiblement curieux de la raison de ce petit imprévu.

« Je suis désolée de vous déranger, Mōri-san, mais c'est à propos d'Edogawa-kun. C'est bien vous qui vous occupez de lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

À ce mot, Ran sursauta brusquement, mais sans un bruit.

« Vous avez l'air de savoir ce qui le tourmente… Je me trompe ?

- Eh bien, je… »

Elle paraissait embarrassée, ne sachant comment répondre. Mais elle savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait. Elle savait ce qui rendait l'enfant dans un tel état.

« Est-ce un problème dans votre famille ?

- Non… non, pas exactement. Je… je ne saurais pas comment vous l'expliquer. C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. »

L'enseignante lui lança un regard interrogateur. Toutefois, la jeune fille, au comble de l'embarras, baissa un regard désorienté.

« Je sais que cette réponse ne vous conviendra pas, mais… C'est hors de votre portée. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire est ne pas montrer que nous nous inquiétons pour lui… Cela ne ferait que lui ajouter de la pression. »

Elle retourna sa tête vers elle, lui lançant un regard insistant et désolé de ses deux yeux tremblants et perdus.

« Je suis désolée, Kobayashi-sensei, mais il n'y a rien à faire. Je ne pourrais pas vous éclaircir plus. J'ai donné ma parole… et cela ne ferait que vous apporter des ennuis que de vous en parler.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- C'est une affaire… très particulière. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Je vous demanderai juste de ne pas vous en mêler… J'espère que ça va se régler très vite. Mais d'après lui, ce sera bientôt terminé. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, c'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire pour l'aider. »

Silence. Elle semblait à court d'arguments, ne sachant quoi ajouter ni comment reprendre la conversation.

« Je… Bonne soirée, Kobayashi-sensei. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, tout ira bien. »

Et elle partit.

**Mardi 20 mars XXXX  
****04:42 p.m.  
****Tōkyō, quartier de Beika  
****Résidence d'Hiroshi Agasa _**

« Baïkal. »

Haibara se retourna avec curiosité vers le lycéen, qui venait de murmurer ce simple mot sans même lui adresser le moindre regard, ayant aussitôt bu une gorgée de thé comme s'il voulait montrer qu'il n'avait jamais parlé.

« C'est donc ça, ton nom de code… Baïkal.

- Mmh. Ironique, hein ? »

La jeune métisse esquissa un sourire amusé.

« C'est drôle, quand même. J'ai été dans l'Organisation pendant près de dix ans, et pourtant, tu n'avais même pas réagi dès le départ, comme si ça ne t'avait pas gênée. "L'odeur" n'est pas assez forte, ou tu voulais juste éviter de paraître suspecte toi-même ?

- Bah. Je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre de toi. Même si ça m'avait énormément surprise la première fois que je t'ai vu et que j'ai cru que tu étais un simple imposteur, tous mes doutes se sont évanouis lorsque _Hakase_ a vérifié les empreintes digitales. Et puis, ton "odeur" est différente de celle de Gin ou de Vermouth, par exemple, je ne saurais comment la décrire… De toute manière, dans le doute, je ne devais rien montrer et n'en parler qu'en privé, pour éviter de montrer que je t'aurais démasqué tout de suite… Mais je te l'ai déjà dit : maintenant que j'ai la preuve concrète que tu es bien Kudō Shinichi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me sentir mal à l'aise avec toi comme si tu avais vraiment fait partie de l'Organisation. »

Silence.

« En tout cas, je comprends mieux comment tu as pu en apprendre autant sur eux. C'était un vrai coup de génie que de t'engager pour rassembler des informations sur eux, puis de revenir dans le passé pour utiliser ces informations contre eux. C'était une idée complètement stupide, mais j'ai l'habitude avec toi…

- _Ohe_, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Ils ne m'avaient même pas demandé mon avis…

- Comment ça ? »

Le lycéen se mordit aussitôt la lèvre, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne voulait surtout pas dire.

« Oh, euh, ce n'est rien… Je veux dire que j'ai eu du mal à jouer le jeu durant tout ce temps, mais j'ai réussi à me débrouiller… »

L'enfant ne paraissait pas convaincue, mais jugea bon de ne pas revenir dessus. De toute manière, elle n'en eut pas l'occasion : son interlocuteur s'était relevé, faisant face aux deux autres personnes présentes, plus loin.

« Au fait, je tenais à vous dire une toute dernière chose à vous tous, annonça-t-il en haussant soudainement le ton, sans prévenir. Si tout se passe bien, j'agirai demain, et tout sera terminé dans la soirée. »

Il y eut un court silence. Agasa et Conan, bien qu'interrompus dans leur conversation, ne parurent pas gênés par cela le moins du monde.

« Donc, tu veux dire que tout est prêt ? » demanda Haibara d'un ton curieux.

Shinichi alla s'appuyer contre le côté du petit bureau près de l'entrée, tourné vers le reste du groupe, continuant de prendre part dans la discussion comme si de rien n'était ; aussi personne n'y prêta réellement attention.

Un sourire assuré se profila sur son visage, sa tête légèrement baissée lui donnant un air confiant et particulièrement sûr de lui.

« Quasiment. En tout cas, mon plan commencera demain, quoiqu'il arrive. J'ai suffisamment attendu ; si je tarde trop, des imprévus de plus en plus importants pourraient finir par intervenir, et ce serait plutôt embêtant. »

Silencieusement, de sa main droite cachée dans son dos, il tira habilement le tiroir le plus proche, y introduisant sa main et commençant de le fouiller discrètement, à l'aveuglette.

Il esquissa un sourire indéchiffrable, semblant mêler satisfaction et regret.

« Vous verrez. Après-demain, l'Organisation sera de l'histoire ancienne.

- Tu as l'air plutôt sûr de toi, Shinichi. Tu es vraiment sûr que tout se passera comme tu l'as prévu ? »

Son expression devint sourire en coin, semblant amusé par la naïveté d'une telle question.

Sa main s'arrêta brusquement, tâtonna rapidement et discrètement sous tous ses angles ce qu'elle venait de toucher par hasard, puis s'empara de la petite boîte de plastique.

« Absolument sûr. Probabilité de cent pour cent. C'est un plan totalement infaillible. Il n'y a aucune raison que ça échoue. Même si les membres de l'Organisation sont suffisamment prudents pour que cela vous laisse sceptiques, je sais très bien qu'ils ne vont pas se méfier cette fois-ci. Parce que j'ai des atouts dont ils ignorent l'existence. On ne se méfie pas de ce dont on ne soupçonne même pas l'existence, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ayant coincé la petite boîte dans le creux de sa main, désormais entourée de trois doigts qui la tenaient fermement, il fit jouer son pouce et son index autour de son bouchon, le dévissant lentement puis le tenant suffisamment loin de l'ouverture de la boîte, sans pour autant le lâcher.

« Je vois. Tu comptes utiliser ton savoir sur eux et leurs actions futures pour les retourner contre eux, c'est ça ? résuma la jeune métisse.

- Le fruit de mes observations sur eux, et quelques moyens technologiques divers, oui. L'Organisation n'a plus aucun secret pour moi, et je dirais même que je la trouve très… prévisible. J'ai tout calculé.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'ils vont se contenter d'agir comme tu l'as prévu malgré tes actions contre eux ? Tu ne penses pas qu'ils vont changer de plan, si tu commences à les attaquer ? Tu crois sérieusement qu'ils vont te voir agir et te laisser faire sans broncher ? »

Il haussa les épaules en rétorquant que, prévisible comme il n'avait cessé de l'être jusqu'alors, il était mal placé pour remettre en cause un tel fait ; tandis que sa main gauche venait rejoindre l'autre dans son dos, venant s'emparer avec précision et minutie d'une petite partie du contenu de la petite boîte, ne prenant qu'une seule petite pilule qu'il tint fermement entre son pouce et son index avant de l'enfouir précieusement dans la paume entière de sa main gauche. D'un geste naturel et innocent, il vint alors aussitôt placer cette main dans la poche de son pantalon, tandis que le pouce et l'index de son autre main replaçaient habilement le bouchon de la petite boîte, commençant de la refermer silencieusement.

« De toute façon, je vais agir beaucoup trop vite pour qu'ils aient le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Je compte à la fois miser sur la rapidité et sur l'effet de surprise, d'où le fait que tout se passera forcément comme prévu. »

Il rangea la petite boîte au même endroit qu'au départ, puis referma le tiroir dans un geste silencieux et invisible. Il gardait sa main gauche dans sa poche, bien refermée sur le minuscule trésor qu'il avait dérobé, comme s'il craignait de perdre une si petite chose. Mais rien sur son visage n'avait jamais trahi la moindre émotion particulière, le moindre indice concernant le méfait qu'il venait d'accomplir.

« Donc tu veux dire que maintenant, tout est prêt ? Il te suffit de décider de l'heure à laquelle tu commences, et le compte à rebours du démantèlement de l'Organisation est enclenché ? » conclut finalement Conan d'un ton encore sceptique et, malgré tout, légèrement inquiet.

Son alter-ego retint de justesse un sourire sarcastique.

« Oui. _Maintenant_, tout est prêt. Il ne me reste plus qu'à passer à l'action. »

**Mardi 20 mars XXXX  
****05:34 p.m.  
****Tōkyō, quartier de Beika  
****Résidence Kudō _**

Vraiment, il ne voyait pas.

Il avait beau se torturer l'esprit nuit et jour désormais pour tenter de percer les intentions véritables de son _futur_ et les raisons pour lesquelles il refusait d'en parler à qui que ce fût, il ne voyait pas.

Ou plutôt, il refusait de voir.

Parce qu'il avait trouvé une explication. Une seule.

Mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Il se disait toujours qu'il y en avait forcément une _autre_.

Car il _ne pouvait pas_ avoir eu ces idées-là.

C'était Kudō Shinichi, après tout… Kudō Shinichi ne ferait pas cela… N'est-ce pas ?

Il avait beau être suspect, il avait beau se méfier de lui, il fallait relativiser. Il n'allait pas mettre en œuvre ce type de plan. C'était insensé. Même s'il montrait bien qu'il était méfiant envers son _futur_, ce n'était _que par jalousie_ et parce qu'il avait le réflexe de plus en plus aberrant de voir du danger partout. C'était lui qui était dans le tort, forcément. Tout le monde était de _son_ côté, et lui reprochait de se méfier de lui pour rien. Même Ran, bien qu'ayant avoué qu'elle le trouvait différent, lui affirmait qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce genre de choses. Quand il lui avait parlé de la possibilité qu'il se fût procuré des bombes, elle l'avait aussitôt rembarré en le traitant de _baka_.

Et elle avait raison. C'était totalement stupide. _Kudō Shinichi_ ne ferait jamais ça.

Alors il continuait de chercher. Car comme c'était _impossible_, alors la vérité était forcément autre chose.

_"Lorsque vous avez éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, si improbable soit-il, est nécessairement la vérité." _Il ne le savait que trop bien, pour l'avoir lu nombres de fois, ne serait-ce que dans _Le Signe des Quatre_.

Mais justement.

C'était impossible.

Alors il devait éliminer cette possibilité, et en chercher une autre.

Les mains dans les poches, l'air grave, la tête baissée montrant bien son air plongé dans ses réflexions, il parcourait d'un pas muet et lent le couloir sombre, à travers lequel quelques rayons de soleil rampaient le long du parquet sur quelques centimètres, se glissant sous les portes closes.

_Il_ était dans la chambre de ses parents, comme d'habitude. Toujours à faire quelque chose d'inconnu, qu'il ne pourrait aller vérifier. Il passa devant sa porte sans y faire réellement attention, s'apprêtant à rejoindre la sienne pour pouvoir s'y allonger et se mettre dans de meilleures conditions pour une réflexion aussi efficace que possible. Il y avait forcément une explication logique, et il était bien déterminé à la trouver…

_Si._

Il s'arrêta, sursautant légèrement. C'était une petite détonation produite par le clavier numérique d'un téléphone portable.

_La._

Cela venait de la chambre de ses parents. Apparemment, son _futur_ voulait contacter quelqu'un.

_Sol._

Il tressaillit, écarquillant les yeux.

_Ne fais pas un la. Ne fais surtout pas un la._

_La._

Incrédule, il colla aussitôt son oreille contre la porte, comme pour tenter d'avoir la preuve qu'il s'était trompé. Mais la suite lui confirma qu'il n'avait pas rêvé : le numéro composé était bien #969#6261.

Il avait mal entendu. Il avait forcément mal entendu. _Nana tsu no Ko_… Son _futur_ pouvait bien être particulièrement suspect par moments, mais il ne pouvait quand même pas jouer le suicidaire à ce point… N'est-ce pas ?

Après un interminable moment baigné dans un silence rythmé par les battements effrénés de son cœur terrifié, il entendit le son d'autres touches, correspondant à un numéro de téléphone qu'il ne connaissait pas. Puis les détonations qui suivirent lui confirmèrent que son alter-ego comptait envoyer un mail depuis son téléphone portable à ce mystérieux destinataire. Le téléphone portable de _Kudō Shinichi_, qu'il lui avait confié depuis qu'il était arrivé puisque désormais chacun pouvait jouer son rôle séparément et qu'il n'avait plus à s'en servir, allait cette fois servir à contacter _Ano Kata_.

Cet inconscient était en train d'écrire un mail à _Ano Kata_. Il était en train d'ouvrir la _Boîte de Pandore_, comme disait Haibara… Et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il ne devait rien y faire. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il comptait faire exactement. Et pour cela, il devait le laisser faire jusqu'au bout.

Au fur et à mesure que les touches étaient déclenchées, il parvint petit à petit à reconstituer le message d'origine.

_—_

_Mi-Mi—Sol-Sol—Fa-Fa — Sol-Sol—Sol-Sol-Sol—Mi-Mi—Mi-Mi-Mi…  
88-66-33 — 66-666-88-888-33-555-555-33 — 222…  
_

_UNE NOUVELLE CIBLE PARTICULIEREMENT DANGEREUSE S EST PRESENTEE — NOUS RISQUONS D ETRE DECOUVERTS — RENTRE AU NID — TU AURAS LES DETAILS SUR PLACE DEMAIN A DIX HEURES_

___—_

Conan était désormais totalement vautré contre la porte, tentant de taire au mieux sa respiration pour être certain de ne pas rater la moindre note, comme si le moindre son pouvait être susceptible de changer radicalement le sens véritable du message.

Mais apparemment, ses pires craintes se confirmèrent.

Il s'adressait _réellement_ à quelqu'un de l'Organisation.

Il lui donnait même des ordres. Cela voulait-il dire que…? Mais enfin, c'était absurde ! Il avait été démontré de façon certaine qu'il était bien Kudō Shinichi, et de plus qu'il avait _réellement_ voyagé dans le temps. Il _ne pouvait pas_ être _Ano Kata_ lui-même. Cela n'avait strictement aucun sens.

Comme pour s'en assurer, il se rappela qu'il avait commencé par composer l'adresse mail d'_Ano Kata_, indice qui l'avait poussé à se coller contre la porte de sa chambre.

Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Était-il _réellement_ en train de donner des ordres à **_Ano Kata_**, qui était logiquement _au sommet_ de la hiérarchie de l'Organisation ?

Non. Il avait entendu qu'il avait ensuite composé _d'autres_ numéros de téléphone, qu'il n'avait pas retenus ni attribués à qui que ce fût. Probablement le numéro de téléphone d'autres membres de l'Organisation. Donc il leur envoyait un message à tous. Un message leur donnant rendez-vous au _"Nid"_, c'est-à-dire probablement la manière selon laquelle était nommé leur quartier général principal.

Mais, désormais qu'il y pensait… Il avait utilisé le téléphone de _Kudō Shinichi_ pour envoyer ce message ! Mais cela signifiait qu'ils… Qu'avait-il donc en tête ?!

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, sans laisser le temps à l'enfant de s'en rendre compte réellement. Les lois de la gravité le poussèrent à s'étaler au sol de tout son long, le laissant maugréer de douleur dans un marmonnement discret.

Shinichi baissa le regard et le toisa d'un regard non surpris, paraissant plutôt lassé. Il poussa un long soupir tout en rangeant le téléphone portable dans sa poche.

« Je me demande ce qui est le plus désespérant, Kudō. Le fait que tu sois aussi prévisible, ou le fait que tu ne te rendes pas compte d'à quel point tu es prévisible. »

L'enfant se releva tant bien que mal, lui lançant un regard noir.

« T'as composé l'adresse mail du boss au départ dans la seule intention d'attirer mon attention, c'est ça ? Tu _voulais_ que je sache que tu comptais faire ça ? »

L'aîné fut pris d'un rire qu'il interpréta comme sarcastique.

« Pas vraiment. J'avais _vraiment_ besoin de ce numéro.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait, sérieux ?! »

Silence. Conan avait radicalement changé de figure, passant d'une expression lassée et dépitée à, brusquement, une terreur paranoïaque. Il avait saisi de ses deux mains la veste de son alter-ego, la tirant du mieux qu'il pouvait comme si cela pouvait l'aider à lui faire comprendre l'ampleur de ces actes.

Le lycéen, lui, se contenta de se baisser très légèrement vers lui avec un sourire innocent.

« Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai fait. J'ai ouvert la _Boîte de Pandore_. Sauf que là, je sais déjà ce qui s'y trouve, alors il n'y a plus aucun risque. »

Silence. L'écolier avait relâché son emprise, totalement abasourdi.

L'adolescent, lui, commençait de sortir du couloir, s'éloignant tranquillement vers le salon, les mains dans les poches.

« Pourquoi… »

Il n'acheva pas sa question. Il semblait par ailleurs avoir tenté d'y introduire une intonation interrogative, mais sa stupéfaction l'avait totalement pétrifié de terreur.

« Eh, du calme, c'est juste le début de mon plan. Tout sera terminé demain.

- C'était quoi ce rendez-vous que tu leur as donné ?! C'est quoi ton plan, au juste ?! Pourquoi tu leur as donné des ordres comme si tu étais leur boss ?! »

Shinichi se stoppa.

Il se retourna tranquillement, un sourire naturel aux lèvres.

« Mais tout simplement parce que j'ai utilisé l'adresse mail d'_Ano Kata_ pour les contacter. », répliqua-t-il d'un ton totalement serein et innocent.

Il sortit de sa poche le téléphone portable et le mit bien en évidence entre son pouce et son index droits.

Conan distingua qu'un étrange appareillage était venu se fixer dessus.

« Je pense que c'est de loin le gadget le plus utile d'Agasa, même si nous ne parlons pas vraiment de celui d'ici. Ce genre de choses n'aurait pas pu être trouvé à ton époque, les moyens de cryptanalyse ne sont pas encore suffisamment avancés. Mais à la mienne, alors que le système téléphonique de ton époque est de l'histoire ancienne car beaucoup trop facile à pirater… »

L'enfant eut peur de comprendre.

« Tu commences par taper le numéro de téléphone ou l'adresse mail avec laquelle tu veux écrire ton message. Après, tu tapes le numéro du destinataire, et tout est comme pour n'importe quel téléphone normal par la suite. Bref, je crois que j'ai été assez clair. »

Il tourna les talons, puis descendit les escaliers pour aller se préparer un café dans la cuisine, comme si de rien n'était.

Conan, le regard totalement plongé dans le vide et la tête prise de violents vertiges, dut s'adosser contre le mur le plus proche pour se remettre de ses émotions et tenter de reprendre son calme.

« Il s'est fait passer pour le boss… » marmonna-t-il d'une voix inaudible, incrédule, remuant à peine les lèvres.

Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, regardant au plafond d'un air hagard.

« Ce type est complètement malade. »

Et il sentait bien que cela ne ferait que commencer. Désormais, il en était certain.

Le lendemain allait être une journée particulièrement agitée.

**Mercredi 21 mars XXXX  
****06:57 a.m.  
****Tōkyō, quartier de Beika  
****Résidence Kudō _**

En se levant ce matin-là, Conan s'empressa de descendre dans le salon. Mais comme il s'y attendait, il n'y vit personne ; en regardant bien dans la cuisine, il vit bien que quelqu'un – son _futur_ – était déjà passé par là et était parti depuis au moins une heure.

Bah. Il le rattraperait bien, de toute manière. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il s'arrangeât pour partir sans avoir à le croiser ce matin, alors il avait bien mis en place la veille, discrètement, quelques préparatifs pour pouvoir le suivre à la trace.

En s'approchant de la table de la cuisine toutefois, il aperçut un post-it qui lui était apparemment destiné :

_Bien tenté, Kudō. Mais j'ai vu ton émetteur.  
Ne cherche pas à me suivre, ça ne nous causera que des ennuis à tous. Fais ce que tu veux aujourd'hui l'esprit tranquille, mais ne te mêle pas de ça._

L'enfant haussa les épaules et sourit sarcastiquement.

Oui. Il avait vu _"son"_ émetteur. Mais il s'était bien attendu à ce que le lycéen sût qu'il tenterait de le suivre ainsi. Alors il était allé plus loin.

Il en avait mis _dix_, d'émetteurs. _Juste au cas où._ Alors s'il n'en avait vu qu'un, il en restait bien assez pour pouvoir le suivre à la trace malgré tout.

Pourtant, tandis qu'il préparait son petit déjeuner, il sentait que quelque chose était différent de d'habitude, bien qu'il ne parvînt pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Puis finalement il comprit ce qui n'allait pas. L'idiot, il avait oublié de mettre ses lunettes. S'il voulait le suivre à la trace, cela risquerait de lui être _légèrement_ utile. Et puis de toute manière, Edogawa Conan portait toujours des lunettes.

Retournant vers sa table de nuit, il constata toutefois avec étonnement qu'elles ne s'y trouvaient pas, et que c'était donc pour cela qu'il n'avait pas songé à les mettre dès son réveil.

Soudainement saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment, il se précipita hors de sa chambre, courant vers celle de ses parents.

Il les vit alors, écarquillant les yeux d'horreur.

Ses gadgets.

Éparpillés sur la table.

Réduits en pièces.

Tous.

Ce fut alors qu'il aperçut un autre papier, posé au milieu d'eux.

_Tu m'excuseras, mais je n'ai franchement pas le temps de chercher les neuf autres. Et au passage, j'ai préféré prendre quelques précautions, j'ai peur de ton accueil ce soir.  
Bonne journée à Teitan, Kudō._

Comme pris d'un violent tournis, ses jambes perdirent la force de le soutenir et il dut s'adosser contre la porte qu'il avait refermée inconsciemment, ne pouvant dévier son regard de ce désastre. Il se laissa lentement glisser le long du portail de bois, totalement impuissant et perdu.

Il releva légèrement la tête, comme s'il ne croyait pas à ce qui venait de lui arriver. Puis finalement, il poussa un soupir qui se transforma petit à petit en un macabre rire nerveux, qui résonna de plus en plus fort dans sa demeure, dont il était désormais certain d'être le seul occupant.

_C'est qu'il l'a vraiment fait, l'enfoiré._


	6. Corollaire V

**_Corollaire V ~ La loi de Suppression de Courtois_**

_« La meilleure façon de résoudre un problème, c'est de le supprimer. »_

Quelques bruits de pas résonnèrent pesamment sur le sol. Leur propriétaire s'avançait lentement, d'une marche à la fois assurée et, paradoxalement, hésitante et légèrement chancelante.

Il esquissait ce qui ressemblait à un mélange entre sourire nerveux et rictus sarcastique.

« Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? On dirait bien que le vent tourne : tout ce qui comptait pour vous a disparu sous vos yeux morceaux par morceaux, sans que vous ne puissiez faire quoi que ce soit… Et même si vous aviez depuis le début le sentiment profond que vous seriez le prochain, vous saviez que vous ne pourriez pas y réchapper. _Pas vous_. »

Un souffle à peine plus sonore résonna ; il était impossible de déceler s'il s'agissait d'un début de rire sarcastique ou d'un profond soupir de désespoir.

« Parce que vous étiez, depuis le début, la cible principale. »

Dans l'ombre, une silhouette se releva lentement, s'adossant contre le mur proche.

Cette personne ne cessait de dévisager le canon de ce revolver qui, situé à moins de cinq mètres d'elle, pouvait à tout instant mettre fin à ses jours.

Un mince sourire résigné se profila sur ses lèvres ; cette personne, le regard livide, trouva encore la force de répondre.

Après tout, cette personne savait qu'_il_ attendait une conversation.

« Je pensais pourtant que ce serait à Rye que j'aurais affaire… Mais il semblerait que j'aie ignoré l'existence d'une autre _Silver Bullet_. »

Cette personne détailla du regard l'homme qui se tenait face à lui, à quelques mètres de distance, ne paraissant pas le reconnaitre.

« Et pourrais-je savoir à qui j'ai l'honneur, _Silver Bullet-san _?

- Mon nom ne vous dirait rien, de toute manière. Vous ne m'avez probablement jamais connu, ne serait-ce que personnellement. »

Silence.

« Je vois. Vous portez un masque. Vous portez un masque pour éviter que l'on vous reconnaisse, ou même que l'on ait l'audace de vous suspecter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Un masque… »

Le jeune homme fut pris d'un rire nerveux.

« Non. Vous voulez dire que j'ai _enlevé_ mon masque. Une bonne amie m'a permis de l'enlever pour quelque temps ; mais je devrai bientôt le remettre. »

Cette personne prit un temps qui parut durer une éternité, considérant son agresseur avec surprise ; puis elle parut comprendre et reprit son léger rictus.

« Je vois. Vous avez donc survécu à _ça_. »

Cette personne se redressa légèrement, croisant gravement les bras, prenant une expression cynique.

« Vous aussi, avez donc pris votre petite potion pour agir en tant que _Mister Hyde_ sans craindre d'être poursuivi ensuite ? Une fois votre méfait accompli, vous n'aurez plus qu'à vivre en tant que l'honnête _Docteur Jekyll_ que personne ne soupçonnera jamais… Un crime à la fois ingénieux et lâche, en fin de compte. »

Un sourire sournois se profila sur ses lèvres ; totalement maître de ses émotions, pas le moindre signe de tension ou de peur ne transparaissait sur son visage. Cette personne était complètement détendue, comme si elle était déjà résignée à son sort, auquel elle ne pourrait plus réchapper.

« Mais qui êtes-vous _réellement_, au fond ? »

L'homme eut un très léger mouvement de recul, les épis noirs de sa chevelure sauvage suivant le mouvement au gré d'un vent inexistant, telles les plumes d'un corbeau.

Il esquissa lentement un sourire vide, qui paraissait dénudé de toute émotion.

« À l'heure où je vous parle, je ne suis plus personne. Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà me considérer comme quelqu'un qui n'a jamais existé. »

Il leva plus encore le bout de son canon, plissant légèrement ses yeux ombrageux.

« Qui _n'aurait pas dû_ exister. », précisa-t-il au bout d'un temps.

Cette fois-ci, cette personne ne parut pas comprendre, malgré la réflexion qu'elle menait de toute évidence au plus profond de son être pour tenter de décrypter cette mystérieuse phrase. Car le sens primaire qu'elle lui trouva lui sembla, non pas loin de la vérité, mais inexact en un certain sens ; car le ton employé laissait véhiculer nombres de sous-entendus qui lui demeuraient insaisissables.

L'homme devenait de plus en plus menaçant, avec son arme levée. Cette personne sentit une larme de sueur lui couler doucement sur le visage, roulant en hésitant contre sa tempe.

« Vous savez… Retenez bien une chose, et réfléchissez-y une dernière fois. N'oubliez jamais que le plus grand danger de la balle d'argent est qu'une fois sa mission accomplie, elle ne sera jamais plus aussi blanche et éclatante qu'auparavant.

- Je le sais. »

Le regard du jeune homme s'assombrit, tandis qu'il ôtait machinalement la sécurité de son arme.

« C'est pour cela que je tenais à agir seul. Pour ne pas avoir à souiller le sang d'autres _Silver Bullet_. Parce qu'une seule suffit amplement. »

Il ferma les yeux, forçant sur ses paupières et retenant son souffle, pinçant ses lèvres et détournant légèrement la tête.

« Je n'aurai eu à utiliser qu'une seule balle, dans tout ça… La voilà, votre _Silver Bullet_. »

**Mercredi 21 mars XXXX  
08:07 p.m.  
Tōkyō, quartier de Beika  
Résidence d'Hiroshi Agasa _**

_« De nombreux bâtiments désaffectés dans tout le Japon ont été mystérieusement détruits dans la journée, tous en même temps, à dix heures précises. Il s'agissait d'anciens laboratoires ou de bâtiments connus pour n'être pas utilisés ou habités, pourtant de nombreux corps ont été retrouvés sur place. Des analyses sont encore en cours pour identifier les corps et les moyens utilisés lors de cet acte, mais les spécialistes n'ont pas encore réussi à identifier le type d'explosif mis en œuvre. Notre seul suspect pour le moment serait un homme dans la trentaine d'années qui aurait été aperçu dans les environs de certains de ces bâtiments durant la nuit et la matinée précédant cette attaque encore inexpliquée, mais aucun détail précis n'est encore disponible. Nous pensons pour le moment qu'il s'agit d'un acte terroriste, mais nous ne sommes encore sûrs de rien. Une enquête a été ouverte à ce propos… »_

Mais même si les informations télévisées ne révélaient en rien le stratagème utilisé, les trois personnes présentes dans la salle ne l'avaient que trop bien compris, sans même que quiconque n'eût besoin de leur expliquer quoi que ce fût.

Un type d'explosif encore non identifié. Soit il s'agissait de bombes minuscules d'un genre nouveau, qu'il avait encore une fois ramenées de son époque et qui étaient suffisamment petites pour qu'il pût les garder sur lui sans que personne ne se doutât de rien, soit il les avait construites de lui-même à partir d'éléments qu'il aurait réussi à se procurer ici. Mais les deux options revenaient plus ou moins au même.

Un homme dans la trentaine d'années. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il s'était procuré un antidote de l'APTX 4869, probablement temporaire, afin que personne ne pût le reconnaître ni le suspecter ; parce que Kudō Shinichi ne correspondait pas à cette description.

Le message qu'il avait envoyé aux membres de l'Organisation. S'il leur avait donné rendez-vous à dix heures dans le "Nid", c'était parce qu'il voulait être certain qu'ils fussent tous sur place au moment de l'explosion. Qu'aucun membre n'y réchapperait. Et c'était pour cela que personne n'aurait rien vu venir : parce que tout s'était produit en même temps.

Conan tomba à genoux, frappant le sol de son poing de toutes ses forces. Tremblant de rage, il donna encore quelques coups qui perdirent en intensité. Totalement impuissant et dépassé par les évènements, l'enfant ne put se relever, incapable de supporter le poids de toutes ces émotions qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

_C'était de sa faute._

_Kudō Shinichi avait tué._

_Il n'avait pas réussi à l'en empêcher._

_Il était responsable de leur mort._

Complètement atterré, le professeur ne sut que dire.

« Shinichi, je… je ne comprends pas… » balbutia-t-il, ses sourcils tiquant légèrement, preuve d'une intense déroute.

Haibara, bien que continuant de cacher son véritable ressenti, gardait sa bouche à peine ouverte, le regard dans le vide.

L'écolier n'osait pas même les regarder. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire _"Je vous avais prévenus."_

Parce que lui aussi s'était fait avoir. Parce que depuis tout ce temps, lui aussi avait refusé d'y croire. Il refusait de l'admettre.

Mais Kudō Shinichi pouvait être un meurtrier.

Kudō Shinichi avait été un meurtrier.

**Mercredi 21 mars XXXX  
11:51 p.m.  
Tōkyō, quartier de Beika  
Lieu indéterminé _**

Il l'avait fait.

Il était enfin parvenu à la détruire. Jusqu'au dernier membre, jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de terrain qui leur appartenait.

L'Organisation n'existait plus. Fin de l'histoire.

Il déambulait d'un pas lent et pesant le long de la ruelle sombre, comme s'il était totalement perdu. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il était bel et bien perdu : non pas qu'il ne connût pas parfaitement le chemin qui lui permettrait de rentrer chez lui, mais plutôt que ses pensées le perdaient çà et là, le laissant divaguer dans des mirages divers.

Il avait réussi ce qu'il voulait faire.

Il avait tué.

Il avait permis d'anéantir le plus grand réseau de criminels imaginable en une seule journée.

Ce n'était que par pure vengeance.

Il avait permis de venger nombres d'autres victimes de cette organisation. Ce n'était pas une vengeance personnelle.

Il se cherchait des excuses pour ne pas avoir à se blâmer.

Il savait depuis le début qu'il affronterait tôt ou tard, de manière lucide, ce dilemme. Car il l'avait déjà affronté, plusieurs fois. Mais alors il n'était pas dans les bonnes conditions pour appréhender réellement, de manière totalement objective, les implications de ses choix.

Il dévisagea longuement, de bas en haut, la porte qui lui faisait face. Puis il l'ouvrit.

Il se doutait de ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur.

Il pénétra silencieusement dans l'entrée, et vit que le salon au bout du couloir n'était pas éclairé.

La demeure entière était silencieuse. Vide. N'y avait-il donc personne, finalement ?

« Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu tenais tant à agir seul. »

Il semblerait finalement que non.

Il baissa légèrement la tête en plissant les yeux et se mordant la lèvre. Il ne reconnaissait que trop bien cette voix. Il s'était attendu à l'entendre. Depuis le départ.

Il resterait prévisible jusqu'au bout.

« Je comprends surtout pourquoi tu tenais tant à ne jamais parler des détails de ton plan. Parce que tu savais dès le départ que si jamais nous savions comment tu comptais t'y prendre, nous ne t'aurions jamais laissé faire. Pas même _toi-même_. »

Conan sortit du coin de mur dans l'ombre duquel il était jusqu'alors caché, marchant d'un pas silencieux mais assuré de manière à se mettre dans la lumière de la lune qui se prolongeait sur le sol, formant un cadre légèrement bleuté. Les mains dans les poches, la tête basse, l'aîné reconnut l'attitude qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à faire des déductions par lui-même. Et l'absence de ses lunettes lui donnait un aspect beaucoup plus… adulte, se prit-il à penser. Parce qu'il n'y avait cette fois-ci aucune barrière entre le monde environnant et ses yeux noirs.

Un corbeau prit son envol au-dehors, criant de sa voix rauque dans un rire sardonique.

L'enfant releva lentement la tête, le transperçant de son regard ombrageux et accusateur. Au bout de quelques secondes, il étouffa un léger sourire semblant nerveux, ou peut-être sarcastique. Il était difficile de savoir ce qu'il ressentait sur le moment.

« Le voilà donc, ton véritable visage… Vu que tu n'as plus pris d'antidote depuis une bonne dizaine d'années si mes hypothèses sont bonnes, alors je suppose que tu as calculé comme moi que tu garderas cette apparence durant environ vingt-quatre heures, et que les effets de l'antidote se dissiperont donc cette nuit. »

Silence. Il s'interrompit en poussant un long soupir, comme s'il se sentait coupable.

« J'ai vraiment été stupide. J'avais déjà tout découvert hier soir, mais je refusais simplement d'y croire. Je n'aurais jamais cru que _Kudō Shinichi_ aurait pu mettre en œuvre un tel plan… et malgré les preuves qui s'accumulaient, je n'avais toujours pas réagi.

- Tu as bien fait. Tu vois bien, maintenant tous nos problèmes sont réglés pour de bon. Dès que l'antidote aura fini de faire effet, cette affaire sera définitivement close. »

L'écolier se retourna de nouveau vers lui, le regard plus dramatique que jamais.

« Je dois avouer qu'en effet, tu avais raison depuis le départ. Nous ne sommes vraiment plus la même personne. »

Silence.

« Même s'il s'agissait de l'Organisation, tu n'avais pas à faire ça. Elle devait être arrêtée, pas anéantie !

- Ça aurait pris trop de temps. J'avais besoin d'une solution rapide et radicale, afin de minimiser les risques d'échec. Si je m'étais contenté de vous donner les informations, vos agissements auraient pris beaucoup trop de temps, et l'histoire aurait eu le temps de changer. Il aurait pu y avoir des fuites, et tous les risques que j'avais pris en venant ici auraient été inutiles. J'aurais fini par devenir aussi ignorant que vous à propos de l'Organisation, et—

- _Barō _! Arrête de te chercher des excuses, tu sais très bien que c'est seulement par vengeance que tu as cherché à détruire l'Organisation ! »

Silence. L'homme – car oui, du haut de ses vingt-sept ans, il avait réellement une carrure bien plus adulte que le lycéen qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'être – eut un vif mouvement de recul, écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes Kudō…?

- Je sais comment tu as pu en apprendre autant sur l'Organisation. Ce n'était pas tant parce que tu avais passé du _temps_ à chercher et accumuler des informations sur eux en les traquant sans relâche ; je dirais même qu'au contraire, tu avais du temps à revendre et que tu étais plutôt impatient de retourner dans le passé pour mener ton plan à bien… C'est plutôt parce que tu étais au meilleur endroit possible pour dénicher ces informations que tu as pu en apprendre autant, et forger ce plan de destruction de l'Organisation. »

Silence.

« Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

- Haibara m'a raconté tout ce qu'elle savait quand je l'ai confrontée à mes déductions et qu'elle a vu ce que tu avais fait. Je suppose qu'à un moment ou à un autre ce fameux _Bourbon_ aurait réussi à la tuer, ce qui sous-entendait qu'il avait probablement découvert ta véritable identité à toi aussi, et ce qui explique donc comment tu te serais fait enrôler dans l'Organisation. »

Il baissa très légèrement la tête, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Mais c'était seulement pour montrer un air plus dramatique encore qu'auparavant.

« _Baïkal_, c'est ça ? »

Le concerné baissa la tête en plissant les yeux, reflétant comme une infinie tristesse.

« Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne comprendras jamais, de toute façon. »

Il releva soudainement le regard, déterminé et hors de lui cette fois.

« Le _Mystery Train _! Le voilà, le problème ! Juste avant d'y être, Haibara s'était fait filmer par erreur alors qu'elle avait pris un antidote, et Bourbon a réussi à déduire de cette vidéo que Sherry serait dans le _Mystery Train _; elle a voulu nous protéger là-bas en prenant un autre antidote et en se faisant tuer en tant qu'adulte, mais c'est justement à cause de ça et du fait qu'Haibara disparaisse en même temps que Bourbon a tout découvert ! Et suite à ça, il était venu pour me proposer de rejoindre l'Organisation en échange de me laisser la vie sauve, à moi comme à tous les autres… »

Silence. L'enfant croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils, écoutant la suite du récit.

_Voyons voir si la suite concorde toujours avec mes hypothèses…_

« Mais ce qui n'était pas prévu et a tout déclenché à ce moment, c'était Ran. »

Conan eut un violent déclic.

« Qu'est-ce que…

- Ha. Tu ne l'avais pas deviné, ça. Hein ? Moi non plus, je ne l'aurais pas deviné. La probabilité qu'elle se pointe pile à ce moment était quasiment nulle, alors personne n'aurait pu le prévoir.

- Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il s'était ravisé, reprenant aussitôt son sang-froid et son expression grave.

Mais son interlocuteur releva légèrement la tête, le dévisageant hautainement et avec un léger rictus sarcastique.

« Je vais te laisser deviner, _Meitantei_. Voilà l'équation : d'un côté, tu as un agent de l'Organisation à l'esprit calculateur et parfaitement capable de tuer de sang-froid, en plein marchandage ; et d'un autre, tu as Ran, qui sort d'on-ne-sait-où, et qui a malencontreusement tout entendu. »

Silence. L'enfant tiqua de manière imperceptible, totalement pétrifié.

« Tu as compris. _Elle n'avait plus le droit de vivre_, d'après cet enfoiré. Il a hésité à la prendre en otage, mais il a préféré l'exécuter sur place. Parce qu'elle était totalement inutile. »

Silence.

« Je vois. Suite à ça, tu as commencé à développer une haine toute particulière contre l'Organisation, et plus précisément contre Bourbon et, surtout, contre la personne qui a été à l'origine d'absolument _tous_ ces ennuis : _Ano Kata_. Et c'est pour ça que tu as décidé de mettre en place ce plan. »

L'homme fit éclater un rire macabre et hautain, qui retentit pesamment dans la pièce.

« Ne va pas trop vite, Kudō. Ce n'est que le début. Je sais bien que même si ça t'aurait profondément bouleversé et que ta haine contre l'Organisation aurait été énormément ravivée suite à l'assassinat de celle à qui tu tiens le plus… je sais que tu t'imagines toujours que ça ne t'aurait pas encore mené à vouloir tuer. Encore à ce stade, j'étais comme toi. Je me contentais de vouloir mettre tout ce beau monde derrière les barreaux, comme un gentil justicier naïf. »

Silence. L'enfant parvenait avec grande peine à maintenir un apparent sang-froid.

« Ils ont incendié l'agence, pour que le meurtre de Ran passe inaperçu autant que la disparition d'Edogawa Conan ; et peut-être aussi pour que personne ne se rende compte que j'étais le véritable cerveau dans les affaires résolues par Mōri Kogorō. Quoique ça, je pense qu'ils n'en avaient en fait rien à faire. »

Il s'interrompit quelques courtes secondes, avant de reprendre aussitôt :

« Dès mes débuts dans l'Organisation, j'ai pu découvrir les emplacements de certains de ses quartiers. Comme ils voyaient mal un gamin de six ans être relégué au rang d'agent de terrain, ils m'ont donné le rôle d'espion chez le FBI. Jodie m'a donc retrouvé peu après l'incendie, et tout le monde a cru que j'avais réchappé miraculeusement à l'incident, de même que pour Jodie vingt ans auparavant ; conscients qu'il s'agissait de l'œuvre de l'Organisation, ils m'ont donc fait rentrer dans le Programme de Protection des Témoins et ont veillé à ce que je reste proche du FBI…

- Sauf que c'était clairement ce que l'Organisation voulait, puisque c'était la situation idéale pour toi de jouer ton rôle.

- Tu as tout compris. Même si je leur transmettais également des informations, je gardais pour moi-même tout ce qui concernait l'Organisation… Mais je savais qu'il aurait été trop risqué de les transmettre au FBI, ou même à n'importe qui de mon entourage qui aurait pu jouer un rôle de relais. »

Silence.

« J'étais surveillé en permanence. L'Organisation connaissait toujours ma position exacte, ainsi que celle de toutes les personnes qui pourraient servir de cibles. Au moindre faux pas, tous ceux que nous connaissons pouvaient être tués sans même savoir pourquoi, et moi avec eux.

- Personne ne se doutait de quoi que ce soit ? Personne n'avait remarqué que tu rassemblais autant d'informations sur eux ? »

L'homme retint un autre rire sarcastique, se contentant de sortir un carnet de notes plein et à l'aspect désordonné de par les nombreux papiers pliés semés çà et là au hasard entre ses pages ; il devait être âgé de plusieurs années au moins.

« Le monde évolue vers un univers technologique, gouverné par l'électronique ; mais il est facile de hacker un ordinateur, comme tu peux t'en douter – d'où ta question. Alors parfois, les traditionnels papier et crayon bien cachés peuvent surpasser les plus grands virus informatiques. J'étais mis sous écoute de partout, mais ils n'avaient pas pensé aux caméras, encore heureux. »

Il rangea négligemment le petit calepin dans la poche intérieure de sa veste avant de reprendre son récit.

« En fait, j'avais appris qu'Agasa avait réussi à fabriquer une machine à voyager dans le temps, chose pour laquelle il était devenu bien évidemment mondialement connu. Même si au départ, pour des raisons évidentes, il n'avait pas conservé son prototype et l'avait confié au Gouvernement, le fait que j'aie très tôt songé à revenir dans le passé pour me servir des informations que j'aurais récoltées durant ces dix années a fini par le convaincre de fabriquer une autre machine. Il n'a par contre pas hésité à me rappeler encore et encore la grande probabilité d'échec… mais comme tu t'en doutes, plus les années passaient, plus j'avais à y gagner.

- Ça ne me dit toujours pas comment tu as pu en arriver au fait de vouloir détruire l'Organisation en exterminant tous ses membres et tous ses bâtiments en une seule journée. »

L'aîné garda le silence pendant un temps indéterminé qui parut s'élargir pour durer une éternité. Le temps semblait arrêté tandis qu'immobile, le regard tremblant d'émotions qui s'enchaînaient et se bousculaient en tous sens – haine, regret, terreur semblaient le perdre complètement –, il refusait obstinément de répondre.

Puis finalement, il lâcha une simple phrase qui tomba dans le néant :

« Ils les ont tués. _Tous_. »

Silence.

« Je comptais voyager dans le temps le lendemain ; tout ce dont j'avais besoin était déjà prêt, j'avais bien évidemment mon carnet, quelques gadgets d'Agasa, tout ce qui m'aurait permis d'infiltrer l'Organisation en tant que "Baïkal", avec bien sûr votre aide éventuelle… Mais c'est ce jour-là que tout a commencé à mal tourner. Alors que je pensais déjà avoir touché le fond avec la mort d'Haibara, puis de Ran et de Kogorō-san… ils ont tout découvert. »

Silence.

« J'ai d'abord appris la mort de mes parents. Puis ce fut celle de tous ceux que j'ai côtoyés au cours des dernières années : la maison d'Hattori Heizō a été incendiée avec, comme tu peux t'en douter, Hattori ; de nombreux autres bâtiments ont aussi été détruits, les uns après les autres. Agasa fut le dernier, et je savais que j'étais le prochain sur la liste. Ils voulaient me rendre témoin de la mort de tous mes proches avant de m'assassiner personnellement. »

Son regard totalement perdu dans le vague semblait toutefois retranscrire le même sentiment de terreur qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là.

Après tout, cela faisait moins d'une semaine qu'il l'avait vécu.

« Peu importe, rétorqua gravement Conan d'un ton grave. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ça aurait pu te mener à devenir meurtrier toi-même. »

Silence.

« Nous sommes des détectives. Les détectives n'utilisent pas leur intelligence pour tuer ou se venger, mais pour sauver des vies, lâcha-t-il avec mépris.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! C'est justement pour sauver des vies que j'ai risqué la mienne ! »

Silence. L'homme tremblait de manière imperceptible, mais sa tension était réelle.

« Oh, et puis après tout, tu n'es pas obligé de comprendre. Ça ne sera plus utile à personne, maintenant que cette histoire est terminée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda gravement l'enfant d'un ton angoissé, mais à l'apparence calme.

- Je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose dans l'équation, Kudō. »

L'enfant frissonna. Son alter-ego avait esquissé un sourire sardonique à un point qu'il n'avait encore jamais montré, ce qui l'inquiéta profondément.

Il craignait ce qu'il allait dire. Et il ne fut pas déçu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ? Me faire arrêter ? Tu comptes faire arrêter _Kudō Shinichi_, étant donné que dès demain matin l'antidote aura arrêté de faire effet ? »

Paralysé de stupeur, il ne put que retenir un violent mouvement de recul, se contentant d'écarquiller les yeux de terreur.

« Même si tu cherchais à faire comprendre que je n'étais pas le véritable "Kudō Shinichi", ils auront autant de preuves que nous du contraire. Je sais que tu ne me feras pas arrêter pour cette raison, et comme mon plan a été effectué de manière à ne laisser strictement aucune trace de l'implication de _Kudō Shinichi_ dans cette affaire, personne ne pourra jamais m'accuser d'être l'auteur de tout ça. »

Il marqua une très courte pause, haussant encore une fois sa tête et s'adossant négligemment contre la porte, les mains derrière le dos.

« Même si mon plan avait des failles que je n'aurais pas trouvées, tu serais incapable de les découvrir puisque nos modes de raisonnement sont exactement les mêmes. Et comme tu es le seul à pouvoir m'accuser, mais que tu ne le feras pas… le dossier est clos. »

Il redevint grave, mais son rictus hautain ne l'avait pas encore quitté.

« Je te l'avais dit, Kudō. Plan totalement infaillible. »

L'enfant pesta silencieusement, serrant les dents et se mordant légèrement la lèvre.

« Enfoiré…

- Eh. C'est pour toi que je l'ai fait, je te signale. Ça t'évitera d'avoir des problèmes à cause de moi ; personne n'ira t'accuser d'un crime que tu n'as pas commis.

- Comment ça ? »

L'homme baissa le regard et accentua très légèrement son sourire, qui s'était largement ténu depuis. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait rien de sarcastique, bien au contraire.

« Tu te souviens, lors de notre première rencontre, lorsque tu m'avais demandé ce que je comptais faire une fois que tout serait terminé ? Eh bien, voilà ta réponse : je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de prendre ta place indéfiniment. Ma liste de crimes est déjà bien assez longue comme ça. Et puis… »

Il n'acheva jamais sa phrase. Il ferma un instant ses paupières, prenant une légère inspiration. Puis il releva lentement un regard indéchiffrable, semblant presque vide.

« Maintenant, cette histoire est terminée. C'est là que notre marché prend fin. Il ne me reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire… L'Organisation n'a pas complètement disparu, mais ce sera bientôt réglé. »

L'aîné maintint un court silence, juste le temps de relever la tête.

L'écolier eut peur de comprendre, car il marqua un sursaut rapide qui témoigna de sa surprise. Il tenta de placer quelques balbutiements, mais son alter-ego ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Adieu, Kudō. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. »

Il se saisit soudainement de la poignée de porte qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, la tourna et se précipita au-dehors au quart de tour, refermant aussitôt l'épais panneau de bois derrière lui en le claquant fortement. Ayant déjà sorti ses clés de la poche de son pantalon, il verrouilla rapidement la porte avant de partir en courant le plus rapidement possible, jetant le trousseau contre l'épais panneau de bois.

Même au bout d'une centaine de mètres de course, il ne s'arrêta pas. Il savait que ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait enfermé qu'il en serait débarrassé pour autant. Loin de là. Cela avait pour seul but de le ralentir un tant soit peu.

Et il devrait courir jusqu'au bout, cette fois-ci. Il savait où il devait aller. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

Il entendit un bruit de fenêtres s'ouvrant violemment, quelque corps s'écrasant avec habileté contre la route, puis la voix du gamin l'interpeler de loin.

Exactement comme il pouvait s'y attendre de _Kudō Shinichi_.

Et encore, s'il lui avait laissé ses gadgets, il était certain qu'il aurait entendu des bruits de verre cassé, qui auraient pu alerter les voisins en plus de cela. Et il ne le voulait pas.

Décidément, en le voyant ainsi, il se prenait à croire qu'il ne changerait jamais.

Même s'il était plus que certain qu'un gamin de six ans ne parviendrait jamais à rattraper à la course un homme ayant physiquement vingt ans de plus que lui, il continuait à s'agripper à ce maigre espoir qui lui affirmait qu'il _pourrait_ y parvenir.

Ah, l'espoir… Combien de temps cela faisait-il depuis qu'il avait perdu cette capacité à trouver une telle espérance là où il n'y avait logiquement aucune chance que ses prières fussent entendues ?

**_XXX XX XXX XXXX  
11:34 p.m.  
XXXX, USA_**

Il sentait l'odeur des flammes toutes proches. Sa demeure était en feu. Il savait que s'il tardait ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes, il serait mort. Et pourtant il ne voulait pas sortir. Il savait ce qui l'attendait s'il sortait.

Il retrouva, à leur place près de la reproduction de la machine à voyager dans le temps qu'il avait cachée dans sa cave, toutes les affaires qu'il comptait apporter avec lui.

C'était le strict minimum. Cela rentrait aisément dans ses poches tout en étant totalement invisible. C'était parfait.

Il démarra l'ordinateur permettant de programmer la machine, puis commença d'entrer les données.

Il reconsidéra une dernière fois son plan pendant que ses doigts coursaient sur le clavier en le martelant sans répit.

Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas le cœur à réfléchir. Et il n'en avait pas non plus le temps.

Il avait son carnet, qui possédait toutes les informations dont il aurait besoin. Si jamais il ne survivait pas au voyage, il y avait au moins de plus grandes chances que son carnet, lui, demeurât intact. Dans ce cas, il y avait seulement à espérer que quelqu'un – de préférence, celui qui serait son "autre lui" – entrât en possession de ce carnet, pour faire bon usage de ces précieuses informations.

Il avait son portable, et donc les numéros de téléphone de tous les membres de l'Organisation. Mais s'il les contactait ainsi, ce serait en tant que "Baïkal" – non, de _Kudō Shinichi_. Il lui faudrait trouver quelque chose de plus pour rendre cela utile et exploitable.

Il avait quelques gadgets d'Agasa, qui lui permettraient d'infiltrer aisément les lieux en toute discrétion. Il avait bien évidemment les clés de son ancienne demeure de Beika, pour des raisons évidentes.

Il ajouta en dernière minute la carte bancaire que ses parents avaient dix ans plus tôt, qu'il avait conservée en lieu sûr depuis, en cas de besoin. S'il survivait, cela pourrait éventuellement lui être utile. Même si logiquement une autre l'attendrait déjà là-bas, il était peut-être plus intelligent d'en avoir deux.

En effet, un plan nouveau, et ô combien plus efficace avait commencé à mûrir dans son esprit. Il était de plus en plus conscient que ses chances de réussite étaient très minces. Alors il fallait à tout prix placer tous les atouts de son côté.

Il secoua sa tête.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne vaudrait pas mieux qu'eux dans ce cas. Ils lui avaient tout enlevé, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour leur rendre la pareille.

Ou en était-ce une… ? Il serait loin d'être le seul ravi de voir cette Organisation anéantie. Tous ceux qui avaient eu affaire à eux auraient forcément un désir de vengeance à son égard. Oui, c'était certain. Si jamais il le faisait, ce ne serait pas dans son seul intérêt.

Il le ferait. Il allait être le représentant de toutes les victimes de l'Organisation. Il allait sauver la vie de tous ceux qui auraient eu affaire à elle durant ces dix dernières années. Il allait sauver Haibara, Ran, tout le monde. Même ceux qui avaient été tués sans même qu'il ne le sût.

Personne ne serait là pour le remercier, mais il tenait à agir anonymement. Il ne voulait pas être remercié pour ce qu'il ferait. Après tout, cela ferait de lui un meurtrier.

Mais il allait tuer des meurtriers. Il allait tuer des gens capables du pire. Il était beaucoup trop dangereux de les laisser à l'air libre trop longtemps.

Tout était prêt. Il n'avait plus qu'à appuyer sur une dernière touche, et le voyage serait aussitôt déclenché.

Il doutait encore de son plan. Après tout, il refusait d'être un meurtrier. C'était contraire à tous ses principes. Mais de toute manière, il aurait tout le temps d'y repenser plus tard.

Il se releva légèrement, inspirant une dernière fois un air de plus en plus lourd et torride, mais qui devait lui redonner un peu de courage.

Mais il se retint dans son geste.

Il risqua un œil vers les limites de son champ de vision, sans bouger la tête, pour bien vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de ce qu'il craignait.

Mais c'était bien le bout du canon d'un revolver qu'il avait derrière lui, braqué contre l'arrière de son crâne.

_« Gin… »_ marmonna-t-il gravement.

Le concerné esquissa un sourire sadique, ôtant la sécurité de son arme dans un déclic mécanique.

_« J'ai du mal à croire que ça va bientôt faire dix ans que j'ai failli te tuer… Cette fois, je compte bien ne pas te louper, gamin. »_

Le lycéen pesta intérieurement.

_« Enfin… tu n'es plus vraiment un gamin, "là-dedans"_ — il avait marqué un appui plus prononcé sur son arme, comme pour bien désigner sa tête_. Mais bientôt, ça n'aura plus d'importance, puisque ta petite caboche va bientôt sauter. Ça ne fera aucune différence. »_

Silence. Il baissa le regard d'un air résigné.

_« Qu'attends-tu pour tirer, Gin ?_

_- Laisse-moi juste savourer cet instant. L'instant où une des plus grandes menaces que l'Organisation a connues jusqu'à ce jour va tomber. Tu imagines à quel point les autres vont être jaloux ? Je sens que beaucoup vont m'en vouloir par la suite, parce que j'aurai eu le privilège de tuer _Kudō Shinichi_, et pas eux. »_

Un violent frisson parcourut son échine du bas vers le haut.

Ainsi donc, tuer était un honneur. Un privilège. Ils étaient prêts à se battre pour tuer un ennemi.

Ils avaient eu du plaisir à tuer des innocents. Juste pour le faire souffrir.

Comme s'il méritait d'être puni, et que ses proches subissaient eux aussi son châtiment. Comme s'ils voulaient le faire culpabiliser pour leur mort à tous.

Comme s'il était coupable de leur mort.

Comme s'il les avait tués.

Alors comme cela, il avait déjà tué, sans même s'être sali les mains.

C'était cela qu'ils voulaient lui faire dire : même s'il n'avait pas braqué une arme contre quiconque, il était malgré tout meurtrier.

_« C'est bien cela, Baïkal. Tu te proclames détective. Représentant de la justice. Mais tu ne vaux pas mieux que nous. »_

Il trembla nerveusement.

_« Tu n'es rien. Absolument rien. Tu le seras encore plus quand j'aurai troué ta sale petite tête de traître. »_

Il ne réagissait plus. Il paraissait ne même plus l'entendre, mais son regard horrifié montrait que le moindre mot qui tombait dans ses oreilles le marquait profondément.

_« Allez, finissons-en. Tu vas pouvoir retrouver tous tes copains, maintenant… »_

Il sentait qu'il allait mourir.

Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Il sentait l'atmosphère de la salle devenir de plus en plus torride. Les premières flammes commençaient à lécher le haut des escaliers menant à la cave.

Il entendit un nouveau déclic mécanique. Ce serait le dernier qu'il entendrait. Le prochain allait le tuer avant même qu'il n'eût le temps de l'entendre.

Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Il avait peur de mourir.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, comme par dernier réflexe de survie, il crispa sa main droite.

Son index était posé sur la touche "Entrée" depuis le départ. Il avait déjà sur lui le dispositif assurant son transfert, à lui et à lui seul.

Il entendit, au loin, comme l'écho d'un coup de feu. Gin avait appuyé sur la détente, mais il n'avait pas ressenti que la balle l'avait touché.

Il perdit soudainement connaissance.

**Mercredi 21 mars XXXX**  
**12:19 a.m.  
Tōkyō, quartier de Beika  
Sakurada Dori _**

Conan trébucha contre un pavé, tombant à genoux. Haletant, il ne parvint pas tout de suite à se relever. Son corps d'enfant ne lui permettait plus de continuer.

Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé un tant soit peu son souffle, il ne l'utilisa que pour jurer en frappant le sol de son poing. Parce qu'il savait que son alter-ego avait désormais pris trop d'avance. Il ne le rattraperait plus.

Il entendit des bruits de pas essoufflés derrière lui. Se retournant, curieux, il fut toutefois profondément surpris de découvrir la personne qui accourait vers lui.

« Ran… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! »

Lorsque la concernée arriva enfin à son niveau, elle s'arrêta et se pencha vers lui pour lui demander s'il allait bien.

« J'ai reçu un message envoyé par le portable de Shinichi, donc je suppose que c'est "lui" qui me l'a envoyé… Je sais que tu m'as demandé d'être prudente avec lui, mais il disait que je te trouverais dans les environs de _Sakurada Dori _et me demandait d'aller te chercher, alors j'ai préféré l'écouter… J'avais un peu peur de savoir pourquoi j'aurais besoin de venir te chercher ici… »

L'enfant se prit à rire nerveusement.

« Alors il avait vraiment tout calculé, l'enfoiré… même l'endroit où je le perdrais de vue.

- Que s'est-il passé, Shinichi ? »

Il se releva lentement, puis expliqua longuement les détails de tout ce qu'il savait. Son amie lui confia qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'_il_ aurait pu aller aussi loin, et lui demanda s'il comptait frapper de nouveau, plus tard.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le dernier endroit où il l'avait vu fuir, puis prononça une simple phrase d'un ton posé, calme en apparence.

« Non… Je ne crois pas qu'il reviendra. »

Il se retourna gravement vers elle, lui faisant signe silencieusement de partir. Tous deux commencèrent de s'éloigner vers l'agence, mais l'enfant se retourna une dernière fois, plongeant son regard vers le lointain pont de Beika.

Une silhouette noire se tenait sur la rambarde du petit bâtiment, semblant attendre indéfiniment comme si elle-même savait qu'elle était observée. Comme si elle attendait d'être certaine qu'on l'observait.

Et soudainement elle tomba, sans un bruit.

La _Teimuzu_ paraissait l'avoir engloutie, sans même s'agiter pour témoigner qu'elle avait apprécié ce bon repas.

L'enfant eut un mouvement de recul discret et un air désolé, se mordant la lèvre.

Mais il se retourna lentement, tête baissée. Il n'aurait rien pu faire, de toute manière. Il était trop loin.

Il avait réussi son plan jusqu'au bout. Le tout dernier membre de l'Organisation des Hommes en noir venait de tomber, englouti dans des flots aussi sombres que son âme autrefois immaculée.

La _Silver Bullet_, tâchée de sang, ne reluisait désormais plus que dans des tons écarlates.

Il entendit un battement d'ailes pesant. Un corbeau venait de s'envoler, son bec d'argent grand ouvert, croassant comme un requiem qui résonna dans tout _Sakurada Dori_ durant un instant qui sembla s'allonger éternellement.

C'était la pleine lune. Une belle lune argentée, qui commençait toutefois de virer dans des tons cendrés. Le volatile sembla vouloir cantonner sa mélodie rauque tout en s'en approchant fièrement.

Conan le regarda finalement planer vers le pont, puis baissa le regard vers les flots immobiles et argentés où venait de s'abîmer le dernier Homme en noir. Puis il ferma les yeux, résigné.

_Adieu, Baïkal._


	7. Conclusion

**_Conclusion ~ La loi de Sod_**

_« Murphy était un optimiste. »_

**Jeudi 22 mars XXXX  
****07:02 a.m.  
****Tōkyō, quartier de Beika  
****Agence Mōri _**

Un rayon de soleil s'infiltra discrètement à travers les volets à demi fermés et glissa malicieusement sur son visage, remontant lentement jusqu'à ses yeux clos. Il ne résista pas longtemps à cette embuscade sournoise menée contre ses paupières, aussi finirent-elles par frémir. Il gémit muettement avant de remuer dans ses draps, puis d'ouvrir les yeux et de les faire cligner, tentant de sortir de cet état à moitié endormi dans lequel il était encore plongé.

Il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange et d'indescriptible, ce matin-là. Il se sentait comme sur un nuage cotonneux, hors de la réalité… C'était comme si c'était un rêve.

Un rêve… Oui, il avait l'impression de rêver.

Il n'y avait plus d'Organisation. Mais s'imposait alors une dernière question : _et maintenant ?_ Et il s'agissait d'une question bien difficile.

Certes. Il n'y avait plus d'Organisation. Ran était déjà au courant. L'histoire était terminée. Et pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il était revenu à l'agence. Il était toujours Edogawa Conan.

« Bonjour, Shinichi. Tu as bien dormi ? »

Il sursauta soudainement, écarquillant les yeux.

Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était déjà allé se mettre à table pour le petit-déjeuner, et que Ran était juste en face de lui.

Son ton était encore troublé, comme si elle ne se remettait toujours pas de l'idée que l'enfant à qui elle parlait avait en réalité le même âge qu'elle, mais il remarqua bien qu'elle voulait sincèrement être amicale. En tout cas, elle ne semblait plus lui en vouloir réellement.

Et pourtant, il avait gardé un air grave, tête baissée et yeux légèrement plissés.

« Et toi ? »

Il était difficile de savoir s'il s'était rendu compte lui-même qu'il avait renvoyé la question sans y avoir répondu auparavant. Il semblait tellement dans ses pensées qu'il était difficile de savoir ce qui lui traversait l'esprit sur le moment.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Shinichi ? » demanda-t-elle, soudainement anxieuse.

Il releva lentement un regard terne vers ses deux pupilles azur.

« Je suis Edogawa Conan. »

Cette constatation semblait être faite pour être beaucoup plus explicite que ce qu'elle ne fut en réalité. Son amie, bien que semblant avoir compris où il voulait en venir, lui lança en retour un regard interrogateur et inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Oui, tu es toujours comme ça, mais maintenant—

- C'est inutile. Pour que je puisse redevenir comme avant, il faudrait qu'Haibara puisse recréer un antidote définitif à partir du poison de départ. »

Il marqua un temps de pause qu'elle considéra avec désespoir tandis que son expression se faisait de plus en plus résignée.

« Et c'est justement là le problème, Ran. Il ne reste plus rien de l'Organisation. Les seuls endroits où on aurait pu trouver de l'APTX 4869 sont partis en poussières. »

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, le regard dans le vide, qui sembla être réalisé au ralenti.

« Je suis désolé, Ran. Kudō Shinichi ne tiendra pas sa promesse. Il ne reviendra pas.

- A-Attends, qu'est-ce que tu racontes…? Tu es toujours Shinichi, ce n'est pas parce que tu as rajeuni que—

- Les chutes du Reichenbach. »

Silence.

Ran se stoppa d'elle-même, totalement perplexe.

« Les chutes du Reichenbach, répéta-t-il gravement. Sherlock Holmes n'aura triomphé du professeur Moriarty qu'en tombant avec lui, les deux ennemis mortels enlacés l'un dans les bras de l'autre, continuant de se battre jusqu'au bout. »

Elle tenta d'hocher la tête de droite à gauche, le regard perdu, comme pour se convaincre que ce n'était pas possible.

« Ne… Ne dis pas ça, enfin, Shinichi… Ai-chan a déjà réussi à faire un antidote temporaire, non ? Elle pourra peut-être—

- Non. Je deviens de plus en plus immunisé à ses antidotes au fur et à mesure que je les prends, elle le dit elle-même et j'ai pu le constater plus ou moins par l'expérience. Pour qu'ils soient vraiment efficaces de manière définitive, il est possible qu'elle doive changer radicalement la formule qu'elle utilise. Et ça, elle ne pourra jamais le faire si elle n'a rien sur quoi se baser au départ. »

Elle baissa tristement le regard.

« À moins d'un miracle, il faudra croire que Kudō Shinichi est définitivement mort… à cause de Kudō Shinichi. Ironique, hein ? »

Et il avait terminé par un rire nerveux, qui ne retentit qu'à peine dans la salle. Parce que c'était un rire incrédule. Parce que bien que tentant peut-être de réchauffer l'ambiance, cela avait été fait de la manière la plus maladroite possible. Parce qu'il savait bien qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, désormais.

Et parce que pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se remettre de cette effroyable vérité.

« En plus, je ne peux même pas rentrer chez moi, maintenant. Avec ce corps, je ne peux pas vivre seul… Et je n'aimerais pas trop que cette affaire s'ébruite.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, tu peux rester ici pour le moment, Shinichi.

- _Conan-kun_. »

Silence. L'adolescente frissonna à un point tel qu'elle fut prise de violents vertiges, ressentant un extrême malaise. Comme si sa tête était compressée de toutes parts par une presse invisible.

L'enfant avait baissé un regard de plus en plus grave, mais s'était mis à sourire tristement.

« À partir de maintenant, je suis Edogawa Conan, _Ran-neechan_. Autant s'y habituer tout de suite. »

Il releva soudainement la tête, montrant une expression enfantine et un large sourire qui scindait littéralement son visage en deux.

« En tout cas, tu cuisines vraiment bien, Ran-neechan ! C'était vraiment délicieux ! »

Il sauta alors de sa chaise et courut dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires avec une vivacité d'enfant sans qu'elle ne parvînt à le retenir. Elle constata qu'en effet, il avait terminé son petit-déjeuner, contrairement à elle.

Il jouait vraiment bien la comédie. Elle aurait pu s'y tromper en d'autres circonstances.

Mais elle n'était nullement dupe. Elle savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas enterrer le passé aussi facilement. Il ne pouvait pas oublier aussi rapidement qui il était réellement.

Elle le connaissait beaucoup trop pour ignorer qu'il essayait de continuer de lui cacher à quel point il regrettait son ancienne vie… elle se surprit même à penser qu'il ne jouait la comédie que pour l'empêcher de le plaindre et de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Non. Il ne voulait pas la rendre triste à cause de lui, alors il préférait continuer de jouer le gamin innocent et enjoué, comme avant… comme lorsqu'il croyait encore qu'une merveilleuse lumière l'attendrait au bout du tunnel.

Elle soupira silencieusement, esquissant un très léger sourire triste.

_Baka._

**Jeudi 22 mars XXXX**  
**08:23 a.m.  
****Tōkyō, quartier de Beika  
****Entrée de l'école élémentaire Teitan _**

« Tu n'as pas tes lunettes, Conan-kun ? s'étonna Ayumi en voyant l'écolier arriver.

- Non. Un imbécile s'est amusé à les réduire en miettes, alors je ne risque pas d'en remettre avant un bon moment. »

Bien que le harcelant de questions à ce propos, les Detective Boys ne parvinrent pas à lui soutirer la moindre explication supplémentaire. Ce fut finalement Haibara qui parvint à rediriger l'attention des écoliers vers un sujet beaucoup plus banal, permettant au jeune détective de s'extraire du groupe et de regagner un tant soit peu de tranquillité.

Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de rester à l'agence, comme _Ran-neechan_ lui avait proposé avant de partir. _"Après tout, tu n'as pas tant que ça besoin d'aller en primaire …"_, avait-elle appuyé avec raison.

Mais il fallait bien s'habituer à cette nouvelle vie aussi rapidement que possible. Alors il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne vînt pas en cours comme n'importe quel autre écolier de son âge.

Parce que désormais, ce serait son âge apparent. Définitivement.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

C'était Haibara.

Il haussa les épaules d'un air résigné.

« On va en cours. Comme des gamins ordinaires. »

Silence.

« Hé. Tu me fais la tête ? »

Il sourcilla et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Pourquoi je te ferais la tête ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que si je t'avais dit tout de suite qu'il faisait partie de l'Organisation, tu aurais compris plus rapidement et tu aurais pu l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Elle semblait réellement culpabiliser, comme si d'un certain côté cette complicité qu'elle avait développée avec lui durant cette petite semaine faisait d'elle une autre responsable de leur situation actuelle.

Toutefois, il détourna le regard et baissa la tête, fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais non, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. J'avais déjà compris, de toute manière. C'est juste que j'ai été assez idiot pour m'obstiner à croire que je devais lui faire confiance, parce que c'était _moi_. »

Elle hésita un court instant.

« Ce type n'était pas toi, Kudō-kun.

- Rah, je sais, on a arrêté d'être la même personne depuis qu'il a voyagé dans le temps et tout le reste, il m'a largement assez bassiné avec ça.

- Non, je ne parle pas de ça. »

Silence.

« Il ne s'en serait sûrement jamais rendu compte, ou alors il n'aurait jamais voulu l'admettre, mais… On peut considérer qu'en fait, d'un certain côté, il est devenu comme _Ano Kata_. Parce qu'il a perdu espoir et s'est laissé submerger par ses émotions qui lui ont inspiré de noirs desseins, il en est arrivé à devenir criminel lui-même. C'est souvent comme ça que les crimes ont lieu, tu sais. »

Elle marqua une courte pause, le regardant face à face.

« Mais de toute façon, t'es juste un insensible qui ne fait pas attention à ce genre de choses, alors ça ne risque pas de t'arriver, en tout cas _plus maintenant_.

- Rah mais arrête, t'étais si bien partie…!

- _Baka_. À quoi tu t'attendais, à une réflexion philosophique peut-être ? Tu ne seras jamais comme lui de toute façon et tu le sais très bien, alors ça ne sert à rien que je te fasse une dissertation là-dessus. »

Elle semblait vexée, une fois qu'elle avait détourné son regard.

« C'est dommage, quand même. Lui, au moins, avait l'air beaucoup plus mature et semblait avoir bien compris le véritable fonctionnement de l'Organisation… Tu aurais dû en prendre de la graine tant qu'il en était encore temps, Edogawa-kun. »

Elle lui tourna alors aussitôt le dos et s'éloigna vers la salle de classe, cartable sur le dos. Il se surprit à esquisser un sourire nerveux, tiquant imperceptiblement.

_Ohe, ohe…_

**Jeudi 22 mars XXXX  
08:29 a.m.  
****Tōkyō, quartier de Beika  
****Lycée Teitan, classe 2 – B _**

« Comment ça, Shinichi est encore parti ? Et tu l'as laissé faire ?! »

Sonoko tombait des nues. Alors que cela faisait des jours entiers que le détective était revenu en cours et qu'il semblait de retour définitivement, voilà qu'il partait encore. Et qu'en plus il laissait Ran dans cet état, totalement perdue, le regard vide, le teint pâle…

« Tu devrais vraiment le laisser tomber, Ran. Quel mari digne de ce nom ferait attendre sa fiancée dans la douleur et la souffrance, hein ?

- Sonoko, s'il te plaît… Ne parle pas de ça. »

Silence. L'adolescente se tourna vers elle, ayant totalement changé d'expression.

Cette fois-ci, elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Et qu'il n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour plaisanter de cette manière.

Elle fronça toutefois les sourcils d'un air sévère.

« Il n'empêche qu'il n'a pas à te faire ça, sérieusement. On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit tellement tu es pâle !

- Sonoko, ne t'en fais pas pour moi… Tout va bien. Je t'assure. »

Elle hocha négativement la tête d'un air lassé et dur.

« Bien sûr que ça ne va pas ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il est vraiment irresponsable de t'abandonner comme ça sous prétexte qu'il a une affaire à résoudre ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il n'est pas en réalité en train de—

- Arrête, Sonoko ! »

Silence.

Ran s'était subitement relevée, s'appuyant sur son bureau.

Son regard était tremblant, mais déterminé. Semblaient s'y refléter nombres d'émotions totalement contradictoires, telles que l'énervement, la déroute, la tristesse. Une tristesse démesurément profonde.

Son amie demeura interdite, le regard perplexe, n'osant pas réagir.

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute… Je sais où il est. Et je sais que la seule chose dont il a vraiment envie, maintenant, c'est de pouvoir être avec nous… »

_… et pouvoir enfin vivre une vie normale_, eut-elle ajouté si elle n'avait pas senti une larme couler le long de sa joue, qu'elle s'empressa aussitôt d'essuyer nerveusement.

Son amie la questionna encore longtemps, avant de se rendre enfin compte qu'elle ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation. Alors, sans obtenir la moindre réponse, elle se résigna finalement et se décida de changer habilement de sujet, tentant de ne pas éveiller le moindre soupçon de sa part. L'astuce sembla fonctionner, car quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque le professeur arriva enfin en classe, elle était parvenue à lui redonner un semblant de sourire.

_Fallait bien lui changer les idées, au moins… Ça ne lui va pas du tout, quand elle pleure._

**Jeudi 22 mars XXXX  
****04:48 p.m.  
****Tōkyō, quartier de Beika  
****Résidence Kudō _**

Une journée ordinaire venait de passer. Il ne l'avait pas vue passer. C'était passé trop vite.

Parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'en remettre.

_Barō_. Il voulait s'habituer à être Edogawa Conan pour le restant de ses jours, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait face à la demeure des Kudō et venait d'en ouvrir la porte, se retrouvant dans l'entrée puis dans le grand hall silencieux et vide. Comme s'il faisait vraiment tout pour, finalement, faire remonter tous ces souvenirs qui le hanteraient jusqu'à ce qu'il parvînt à enfin faire le deuil de son passé.

Il soupira longuement. Allez, après tout… Autant faire une dernière fois le tour des lieux. Il en ferait définitivement son deuil ensuite. En tout cas il essaierait.

Il arriva rapidement au cœur de la pièce ; levant la tête, il contempla avec un mélange d'émerveillement et de nostalgie tous ces ouvrages que _Shinichi-niichan_ avait lus et relus, encore et encore, sans jamais s'en lasser. Grimpant les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre, il revit _Shinichi-niichan_ assis à ce bureau, allongé dans ce lit, s'adonnant à diverses activités… Il lui semblait que ces souvenirs, jusqu'alors si clairs dans sa mémoire, s'estompaient finalement peu à peu, comme si ces souvenirs ne lui appartenaient plus. Comme si cette personne qu'il voyait dans ses pensées était quelqu'un d'autre.

Et ce serait toujours quelqu'un d'autre, désormais. Ce serait _Shinichi-niichan_, le détective lycéen qui disparut sans laisser de traces et ne reviendrait jamais, ne tenant jamais la promesse qu'il avait faite à _Ran-neechan_.

La chambre de ses parents était de nouveau vide ; elle était parfaitement en ordre, comme si jamais personne ne s'y était installé. Les gadgets qu'il avait trouvés sur le bureau n'y étaient plus, puisqu'il les avait confiés à _Hakase_. Il en aurait besoin, et c'était pour cela qu'il comptait sur lui pour les réparer rapidement.

Après tout, qu'était Edogawa Conan sans ses gadgets ? Un enfant ordinaire. Et il ne voulait pas être un enfant ordinaire. Quitte à avoir l'apparence d'un enfant de primaire, il ne voulait pas pour autant renoncer à sa capacité à résoudre les affaires. Et s'il voulait continuer de jouer ce rôle, il allait en avoir besoin.

Même si _Shinichi-niichan_, lui, n'en aurait jamais eu besoin pour être rudement plus efficace que lui…

Poussant encore un soupir, il redescendit finalement les escaliers et s'apprêta à repartir. Il jeta un dernier regard au bureau de son père, dans le grand salon central, perdu au milieu de cette masse d'ouvrages… et se stoppa toutefois.

Le tiroir le plus bas, là où il avait trouvé plus de six mois auparavant les lunettes de son père, était tiré. Il ne l'aurait pas remarqué en rentrant, trop perdu dans ses pensées pour s'attarder sur un tel petit détail…

Il s'en approcha pour le refermer, et pourtant il ne le fit pas. En effet, à l'emplacement même où il était tombé par hasard sur cette paire de lunettes qui avaient servi de base à sa couverture, se trouvait cette fois-ci une petite boîte métallique sur laquelle était posé un dernier post-it.

Pris par la curiosité, il ouvrit aussitôt cette boîte plate et rectangulaire et découvrit, enfouies dans de la mousse protectrice noire, deux rangées de pilules bicolores.

Incrédule, il en resta tout d'abord comme deux ronds de flan, dévorant du regard ce qu'il crut être un mirage, ou une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Il rattrapa de justesse la boîte et son contenu lorsqu'il constata que sa surprise allait tout laisser tomber au sol.

Se saisissant d'une des gélules, il l'inspecta sous toutes ses coutures avant de la ranger de nouveau, certain désormais de ce dont il s'agissait. Il ignorait comment son _futur_ avait bien pu s'en procurer exactement, bien qu'ayant différentes hypothèses ; mais il était désormais certain qu'il était réellement celui qui avait trouvé cette boîte pleine d'APTX 4869 et l'avait déposée là.

Il remarqua toutefois avec étonnement que le dernier emplacement était vide ; mais il eut beau chercher sur le sol, sous le bureau, aux alentours, il ne retrouva pas celle qui manquait.

Mais après tout, il en compta dix-neuf restantes, ce qui devait être largement suffisant pour laisser Haibara avoir de quoi continuer ses recherches. Il se releva, referma la boîte qu'il rangea précieusement dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, puis se précipita le plus vite possible vers l'agence, trottinant avec une joie extraordinaire.

Il en avait oublié au passage le petit mot que l'auteur de ce miracle avait laissé. La petite note acheva son vol léger et maladroit en atterrissant muettement sur le sol.

_C'est tout ce qui reste de mon époque, désormais. Prends ça comme tu veux : une tentative de me racheter, un juste retour des choses, ce que tu avais à gagner dans ce marché… Même si je sais que ce sera loin d'être suffisant pour me faire pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait, il est normal que je te le donne. C'est tout ce qui reste à ma portée, maintenant…_

_Enfin. Je sais que, quoiqu'il arrive, tu en feras bien meilleur usage que moi._

**Jeudi 22 mars XXXX  
****05:42 p.m.  
****Tōkyō, quartier de Beika  
****Agence Mōri _**

« _Ne_, Ran. Je t'ai déjà raconté ce qu'il était advenu de Sherlock Holmes après qu'il soit tombé dans les chutes du Reichenbach avec le professeur Moriarty ? »

L'adolescente se tourna vers lui, surprise de l'entendre poser une question si incongrue d'un ton aussi passionné alors qu'il venait à peine de rentrer à l'agence.

Mais ce qu'elle remarqua le plus était qu'il avait usé du _yobisute_, omettant le _"Ran-neechan"_. Une fois de plus.

Cela voulait donc dire qu'elle pouvait l'appeler par son véritable nom.

« Non, Shinichi. Je ne me souviens pas que tu me l'aies raconté. »

Il semblait animé par une incompréhensible joie d'enfant, contrastant fortement avec la tristesse infinie qu'il ressentait le matin-même en sachant qu'il serait condamné à rester le petit écolier qu'elle avait sous ses yeux.

Il entra alors un peu, se rapprochant d'elle les mains dans les poches d'un air assuré, sourire confiant sur le visage. Le même sourire qu'il arborait chaque fois qu'il mentionnait les folles aventures et les prouesses incroyables de son modèle fictif.

« Les deux étaient censés être tués dans la chute ; mais il était devenu tellement populaire que les lecteurs réclamaient encore et toujours plus d'aventures et de nouvelles. Même si Sir Arthur Conan Doyle avait décidé de faire mourir sur scène son plus grand acteur, son public refusait malgré tout d'y croire… »

L'écolier sortit alors sa main droite de sa poche, et lui montra bien visiblement une petite boîte métallique qu'il tenait fièrement comme il aurait brandi un trophée.

« … Alors l'auteur a fini par aider son héros à se relever. »


End file.
